Kalasin, Shang Tigress
by Tigress-of-Shang
Summary: Kally's dreams of becoming a lady-knight are crushed by her father, so she goes to Shang instead. She meets some friends, goes on adventures, and becomes the Tigress. R&R please! Flames ok.
1. Shang and a New Friend?

Shang and a New Friend?  
  
Dissclaimer: I don't own Kalasin or anyone else from the T.P. books. So dont even try to sue me. A\N: Sorry I haven't posted in over a month I just started at a new school and the teachers pile homework on ya. R/R . Flames too!  
  
Kally stared at the orange walls of Shang, amazed that her mother's crazy plan had actually worked. The masters had accepted her and only they knew her true identity. The bell rang, signalling her first day of training. She ran to the mess hall where all the apprentices had gathered for breakfast. She got her tray and moved to a table in the far corner of the room. " Hey , never saw you here before, you new?" She looked up at the boy who had spoken to her. He had chesnut colored hair and dark brown eyes. HE was smiling and he looked kinda cute . " I'm Kal-Kelly. Its my first day." ' Oh goddess, I almost told him my name.' She thought. " I'm Chris. So, where ya from and why are ya here. Ya look like a noble." " I'm the bastard daughter of a Tortallan noble and his mistress, not that tis any of your bussiness. Where are you from?" HE chuckeled, " I was a son of a wealthy Gallan family, I didn't want ta be a knight Shang sounded better I decided to go and my father disowned me. Come over and meet some people, milady. Or would you rather just sit here all by yourself like a little loner?" " How dare you call me a noblelady, you reject. I have never been so insulted in my life. I'm not soft or dimwitted or gossip-loving. I am a pri- peasant, not some courtier and I don't want to be treated like one." " Temper, Temper. And I'm not a reject and you're certaintly acting like a lady. Or that crazy lady knight Alanna. I was just trying to be friendly, you didn't have to shout. Good day to you, Miss.  
  
That was probably the best part of her day. Training was even harder than she thought it would be and she was one of the best new kids. She really pitied the students who weren't very good. At lunch all the new trainees had to have a sponser, to her displeasure, the sponser assicned to her was Chris, he didn't look to happy either. They barely said a word to each other as he led her to the afternoon classes of history, Lliteratur, and warfare of the Eastern and Southern Lands. At dinner she sat by herself again until Chris came over determined to make friends. "What do you want?" she asked gloomily. "Hey yourself grumpy. I 've made a decision." " o have you, how interesting." "Yes I have, since I am your sponser, I think we shoul try to be friends. We actually have a bit in common, we're both of noble blood and unhappy about it and you might as well have someone to help tou through homework and all that other boring stuff. W hat do ya say? Truce?" " Well I guess, But you cant call me a lady and dont expect me to do stuff for you, cause I wont." "All right 's long as you dont call me a reject. Deal?" "Deal" And they shook on it. They started to talk and he helped her on her homework, they quickly became friends and when it was time to sleep she went to bed thinking, 'Maybe it is better to have a friend.' 


	2. Default Chapter

Kalasin, Shang Tigress Default Chp.  
  
Dissclaimer: Anything here that you don't recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce, not me. DONT SUE ME!!! A\N: Sorry I havent updated before this. Wont make excuses, completely my fault. Please r/r. Flames ok.  
  
" Why not?" she asked. " You're a princess, you can't be a knight. No king wants a knight for a queen. You wont be a knight, you'll go to a convent and thats that!" her father told her. Kalasin of Conte glared at her father King Jon of Tortall and stomped out of his office holding back tears. "It's not fair!" Kally exclaimed," Mother cant you do something?" Queen Thayet was just as upset as her daughter was. Kally was a natural fighter and her talent would be wasted at a convent. If only ... wait. She could go to Shang, she's only seven. "Kally, I have an idea. We'll send you to Maren with the Wildcat. Maybe the Elders will accept you. But, we'll need to change your name and disguise you untill you're out of Tortall, but onceyou start training and become a shang it wont matter. Wha tdo you think?" "Ma, you're a genius, father won't suspect this. Look out Shang here I come. 


	3. Apprentice

Apprentice  
  
Dissclaimer: Nothing except Chris and Shane are mine, everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. I'll be gone for a week so I won't be able to upload anything, but when I come back i'll post a few more chapters. Bye.  
  
3 years later, Kallly has made friends with others in her class and in Chris's group. She was happy, but homesick. She had started missing her family and regretted not saying good-bye to them. She missed Chris too, last year he had become apprenticed to Shane Swiftkick, the Shang Dragon and she hadn't seen him since.  
  
She was reading about the Immortals War when someone knocked on the door and the Unicorn came in.  
  
" Hey Kelly, has anyone talked to you about becoming an apprentice yet?" she asked.  
  
" No, I'm only 10, aren't I kinda young to be an apprentice yet?"  
  
" Actually, most kids become one at you're age, besides even if they didn't you're the most promising student I've ever seen you probably could beat ol' Ironarm if he were still alive."  
  
" Me against Liam Ironarm? Yeah right. Why, are ya askin me to be your aprentice?" she joked.  
  
" Well, actually, yes I am, if no one else has asked you that is."  
  
" WOW! Are you CRAZY?! Of course I'll be your apprentice. I'm honored you want me to be your apprentice. Why are you askin me though?"  
  
" Well, like I said, your the most promising of the lot and it was kind of funny watching you get all excited." She started to laugh as she doged a pillow being thrown at her head.  
  
" So where are we going first?" Kalasin asked her new master. She did not like being laughed at.  
  
" Well, I hear you've been getting homesick,how 'bout Tortal?"  
  
Kally sighed, " I cant go to Tortall, if I do and my father sees me, he'll stop me from becoming a warrior. I can't go home again until I've passed the ordeal."  
  
" I've already thought about that. I'll write a letter to Eda Bell, she'll tell you're mother where to meet us and when and maybe she'll tell your siblings. It might be sorta hard for your older brother to escape, he's just become a page. I've also heard that the dragon is at the palace too. You wanna go?"  
  
"Hmm, a chance to see most of my family and Chris too, Yah I think I'm game."  
  
" Good, get packed and plenty of sleep, we leave tomorrow. I'll write the letters"  
  
" Thank you Kylaia. I owe you."  
  
" All I want you to do is be able to pass that ordeal when it comes. Now start packing." 


	4. Drunk Duck Inn

Drunk Duck Inn  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you reconize it, it's not mine. A/N: First half of chapter is about people in Corus a week before she arrives. The second half is about what happens when she meets her family (exept 4 Jon) for the first time in 3 years.  
  
  
  
*Corus*  
  
Eda Bell folded up the letter from her friend, Kylaia al Jmaa. She  
  
went to give the other to the queen.  
  
Queen Thayet was working with the Riders when she got the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Your Majesty,  
  
Your daughter is doing very well in Shang. She is beginning to  
  
excede her teachers and she is now my apprentice. I believe  
  
she has been feeling a bit homesick, so I am taking her back  
  
to Corus we will arrive on the 13th of October. Meet us at the  
  
Drunk Duck Inn on the 14th at noon. Please try to bring her bothers and sister.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kylaia al Jmaa, Shang Unicorn  
  
Thayet hastily folded up the letter after she finished reading it. She  
  
Would have to think up an evcuse to take the children out to the  
  
City on that day. They were all very upset about the mysterious  
  
Disaperence of their sister, they deserved to know the truth. She  
  
Spent the rest of the morning thinking up a plan.  
  
Prince Roald was talking to his new friend Chris. Chris was the  
  
Apprentice of the Shang Dragon and was telling Roald about his  
  
Friend, Kelly and all the pranks they used to play on the teachers.  
  
When the Queen came in she wispered to him that there was a  
  
Rumor about Kally being in the city next week, but not to tell any  
  
One about it. Of course, Roald was so excited about the news  
  
So, he told Chris.  
  
" She's comin back!" Roald exclaimed.  
  
"Who is?" Chris asked.  
  
" My little sister, Kally. She ran away 3 years ago. I've heard that  
  
she's in the city. Dont tell anyone."  
  
" I wont my friend Kelly is gonna be here next week. Maybe you  
  
can meet her."  
  
" Maybe, but I might be busy. I 'll have to prevent father from  
  
yelling at Kally too much. That'll keep me busy for a while.  
  
Do you think I should yell at her too?"  
  
"No, she was probably upset and not thinkin clearly. She probaly  
  
regrets it all by now. Just neede some time to cool off."  
  
" 3 years?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" If you say so. Well I got to go, staff practice."  
  
" Ha Ha. Bye."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
  
  
" Mama, why do Liam and I have to learn about dresses?  
  
Only girls wear them." Prince Jasson wouldn't stop asking his  
  
mother these questions. The three youngest children of the royal  
  
family hadn't been told the real reason for their outting to the city,  
  
for fear that they might tell someone. They, like everyone else  
  
thought it was just a trip to the city to educate them about dresses. (  
  
A/N: Ok its a little lame but I was having trouble thinkin up a  
  
reason.)  
  
Thayet didn't answer, instead she went into an inn called the  
  
Drunk Duck.  
  
In the far corner of the room, sitting under a sign portraying a tipsy  
  
lookin duck, Kally removed her hood and waved to her family.  
  
" Kally!!!" She was almost knocked over as her three younger  
  
siblings ran over and hugged her.  
  
" Hey Kally, where the hell have you been?" Roald asked as he  
  
hugged her. She hugged her mother then answered her older  
  
brother.  
  
" Mother sent me to Shang," she motioned to Kylaia and  
  
introduced her, " This is the Shang Unicorn Kylaia al Jmaa. I'm  
  
her apprentice."  
  
Thayet and Kylaia went outside to talk as Kally explained all  
  
About the past three years. Roald was surprised that his sister was  
  
The same person who had helpd Chris with all those pranks. He  
  
mentioned it and Kally started to laugh.  
  
" Yeah, those were some of the best times. I loved when the  
  
teachers' faces turned all green. Hee Hee!"  
  
She told Lianne, Liam, and Jasson all about the pranks and soon  
  
they were all laughing. But ,then, out of the corner of her eye, she  
  
saw Chris enter the room.  
  
A/N: I know the characters are a bit modern. It's hard for me to write them differently, it'll probably get worse later on in the story. 


	5. Chocolate Storm

Chocolate Storm  
  
Dissclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce. Do Not Sue. L.L.J= Lianne, Liam, Jasson  
  
" Be quiet," Kally said in a hushed whisper, " Chris is here. I am not your  
  
sister, my name is Kally. Please don't give me away."  
  
Everyone was quiet as Chris walked over.  
  
" HI Kel. How've you been?" he asked when he came over, " and how do  
  
you know the princes and princess?"  
  
" I've been great. I'm Kylaia al Jmaa's apprentice now. I met these guys 4  
  
years ago, they stayed at Dove Heights for a week. Right Roald?"  
  
" uh, yeah. So, we better be going. It doesn't look like that rumor about  
  
Kally being here was true," he sighed, " guess I should have known better  
  
than to trust a rumor. Well, bye Kelly was nice seeing you."  
  
" Bye Kelly," L.L.J said as they hugged her.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Thayet came over and hugged her, " Remember Kelly, if you ever need  
  
anything, just ask."  
  
" Thank you, majesty."  
  
Kally watched her family leave, then started asking Chris about everything  
  
he had been doing for the past year.  
  
Kylaia came over and pulled her apprentice aside, " The queen left you 30  
  
gold nobles to buy a horse. She said that she felt she needed to give you  
  
something."  
  
" Wow, I can't believe she did that. Wanna come help me pick out a horse?"  
  
" No, me and Shane have some Shang bussiness we need to attend to. Why  
  
don't you take Chris?"  
  
" Kay, thanks."  
  
"Hey Chris," she shouted, "Wanna come help me pick out a horse today?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, " it sounds like fun."  
  
They were having a fun time wandering around the marketplace when Kally  
  
herd a loud CRACK! And a horse's wild screams coming frome a nearby  
  
stall. She ran to it and grabbed the whip before it landed on the horse's back  
  
again.  
  
The grizzly old seaman started shoutin at her and she shouted back.  
  
" Arr! Ye wench! Gimme back my whip."  
  
"Why? So you can keep beating that poor creature.?"  
  
"Poor creature? Liddle missie, that beast is one 'o the most vicious I've ever  
  
seen. Proper beat'n is the only way to get er to behave."  
  
" Well, I have a different view of your barbaric philosophy. How much do  
  
you want for the horse?"  
  
" Kelly! Are you crazy? That horse would kill you. Look at that mean glint  
  
in her eye," Chris told her.  
  
" I'd have to agree with the boy, miss. Soft girl like yourself should have a  
  
lady's horse. I have just the beast ,if yer interested."  
  
It took all of her self control not to show that barbaric, old pirate that she  
  
was not some soft little rich girl, " I'm only interested in that horse, how  
  
much do you want for her?"  
  
" Well, she is a fine creature, even if she is ruthless. I'd say she's worth  
  
about 50 gold nobles, but if you can get her out calmly, without druggin her,  
  
I'll give her to ye for 30. Deal?"  
  
" Deal, getting her away from you is worth more than 30 gold nobles, cause  
  
I can get her away quietly."  
  
Kally took a carrot out of her pocket and and stood a few feet infront of the  
  
mare, ready tu run, if need be.  
  
" Come on girl. Doncha wanna carrot?" Kally coaxed. The horse stood still  
  
and stared at her with rebelious eyes. Kally slowly moved forward until she  
  
was about an inch away from the mare. The mare's ear twitched and her  
  
mouth lunged forward to grab the carrot. Kaly moved her hand away before  
  
it was bitten off.  
  
Kally untied the rope from the post, handed the seaman 30 gold nobles and  
  
led the horse away, leaving Chris to fill out the bill of sale.  
  
When they got back to the inn, Kally led her new horse to a stakk and aske  
  
Chris if he could go back to the palace and ask Daine the Wildmage for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris knocked on Daine's door, going over what he was going to say. When  
  
the door opened, he bowed gallantly.  
  
" Good day to you Milady," he said, " My friend, a shang apprentice,  
  
requests your noble help, if you don't have any important engagements of  
  
court to attend to, that is."  
  
" That depends," she answered, " What kind of help is needed?"  
  
" I fear she has gone a bit crazy, she has bought a horse that has been beaten  
  
badly, she would be most honored if your excellence would tend to the  
  
wounded creature and ask it to trust my friend."  
  
" Stop your babbling, this sounds a lot more interesting and important than a  
  
court function. Where is she?"  
  
" the Drunk Duck Inn."  
  
" What is your friend's name."  
  
"Kelly."  
  
" I'll go right away, thank you for coming to me."  
  
" My pleasure, Wildmage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally was feeding the mare when Kylaia brought Daine over.  
  
"Kally?!"  
  
" Hi Daine. How have you been? How's Numair and Kitten?"  
  
" They're great," Daine said confused, " you're the shang friend."  
  
" Yeah, I'll explain about that later, can you take a look at the horse?" Kally  
  
led Daine over to the horse.  
  
" Oh, poor thing. Her back is all bloody." Daine hated looking at beaten  
  
animals they were always so pitiful.  
  
Together, Kally and Daine groomed the horse and Daine healed the wounds  
  
from the whip. Underneath all the dirt and blood, the Arabian mare had a  
  
glossy chesnut coat and the only marking was a white star on her forehead.  
  
The mane and tail was the same color as the rest of her. No part of her was  
  
deformed, she was certaintly worth more than 50 gold nobles.  
  
Kally left Daine alone to talk with the horse as she thought up names.  
  
Daine found her half an hour later, " She thanks you for getting her away  
  
from that old sea pig. She knows how to use a saddle but she's only going to  
  
wear one if you are the only one on her and you can't use a whip. I've  
  
already assured her that you wouldn't. "  
  
" Thanks Daine. I owe you. How long before I can ride her?"  
  
" A couple of days should be more than enough, but be careful, she's still a  
  
wild spirit. She'll bite or kick anyone who comes near her unless they have  
  
wild magic or if, by some miricle, you convince her that their okay. Now  
  
then, tell me about all this shang bussiness." Kally told her all about it as  
  
they walked back to the stall.  
  
The horse nuzzled Kally like it was the gentlest thing on earth. Daine asked  
  
Kally what she was going to name the horse.  
  
" Well, she's as vicious as a storm, yet sweet as candy. What do you think of  
  
Chocolate Storm, girl?"  
  
Storm tossed her head and inside her head, for some reason, Kally heard  
  
something that sounded like horse giggles.  
  
" What the...Daine! I can hear Storm giggling in my head! Am I horse-  
  
hearted?"  
  
" Let me see your hands"  
  
Kally's hands were deeply cut from grabbing the whip, but some of the  
  
blood wasn't hers. And on Storm's back, Daine could still see some of  
  
Kally's around the scabs from the whip.  
  
" The blood from your hand has mixed with the blood from Storm's back.  
  
Numair told me about something like this once. Because you each carry  
  
some of the other's blood in your bodies, you can speak mind to mind."  
  
" Woah, cool."  
  
" Yeah, it is. Well, I'd better be going. Tale care of each other. And don't  
  
worry Kally, I'll keep your secret."  
  
" Thanks, bye."  
  
A couple of days leter, Kylaia set out with Kally and Chocolate Storm  
  
following behind her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I need ideas. Should I just skip a few years ahead to Kally's ordeal, or should I do something else before that? E-mail me at JungleTigress13@lycos.com or write an idea in areview. Thanx :)  
  
Luv, Tigress-of-Shang 


	6. The Ordeal of Shang

The Ordeal of Shang  
  
Dissclaimer: Sadly,any characters you reconize aren't mine :( They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
`...` = mind speaking "..." = conversation out loud ' ...' = thoughts  
  
To Kittykat and LadyArabianKnight: I'm not sure when Chris will find out. Probably a lot later in the story when he goes with Kally to Corus. All I know is that he's gonna be very surprised w/ a dark secret of his own.  
  
To All My Other Wonderful Reviewers: Thanx so much. I'm glad all yall like it. U guys r the best and I luv u all!!!  
  
And to all the pplz who haven't reviewed, be very afraid! J/K, but plz review :(  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon in June when the Unicorn and her apprentice rode into the University of Shang in Maren.  
  
16 year-old Kalasin of Conte, a.k.a. Kelly of Dove Heights, looked around the courtyard on top of her bad-tempered mare, Chocolate Storm. At 16, Kally was the youngest shang apprentice in two centuries to be ready for her ordeal.  
  
` I can't believe I'm ready, Choccy, I'm only 16, what if I die?`  
  
` If you were going to die do you really think that Kylaia would say your ready? Be sensible. And can we please go to the stables? I'm hungry and there's too many flies here.`  
  
` Oh Choccy, your always hungry and complainin about flies. You're starting to get fat.`  
  
` Watch it girly. I'm not fat and dont call me Choccy. I sound like a pony when you call me that. And if you dont get me to the stables pronto, I'll drop you in the mud.`  
  
As if to prove her point, Chocolate Storm half- reared and Kally had to hang on so that she wouldn't fall off.  
  
` Storm! If you stop I'll take you to the stables. I thought it was beneath you to act like that.`  
  
`I'll make ecxeptions` Storm said as Kally got off and led her horse to an empty stall.  
  
When she was done taking care of Storm, she went to see if anybody she knew were here.  
  
In the practice yard, there was a secluded corner that was often the meeting place of all her friends, or it was 6 years ago. Three people were there. The twins, Robbie and Bobbie Pumpernickel were there, they were two years older than Kally, but very close friends. And, Chris was there too.  
  
" Hey guys!" she said.  
  
They turned around, ready to attack the person who had interrupted their conversation. But, they saw who it was and all thoughts of a fight were discarded as they pulled Kally into a group hug.  
  
" So, here to cheer us on durring our ordeals?" Robbie asked.  
  
" Do you still have that beast you got from the seaman, or did you come to your scenses and sell it?" Chris wanted to know.  
  
" I'm not here to cheer you guys on," Kally said, " I'm here for my ordeal. I haven't come to my senses Chris, I still have Chocolate Storm, but she's a good horse and very fast you should see her."  
  
" Who's Storm?" asked Bobbie.  
  
Before Kally could answer, Chris did it for her, " It's this vicious horse Kally bought in Corus. Some old seaman was beating it, and you know how our Kelly is a lady of mercy, so without a second thought, she bought it. I bet your regretting your rash action now, eh Kelly."  
  
" Actually, no. She's the perfect horse. "  
  
" What do you mean you're taking the ordeal." Asked Robbie.  
  
" Kylaia said I was ready for it and I guess the masters agreed.."  
  
" But your only 16!"  
  
" no kidding."  
  
" You must be the youngest apprentice to take the ordeal in like a century. Hey! Maybe you'll be pheonix or something."  
  
" yea right. I'll probably be the cockroach or something. Wanna go see my Chocolate Storm?"  
  
" ok, and then we should think up pranks to play on the teachers, just like old times. Or even better, the little kids," Chris said.  
  
" Chris, thats mean, sounds like fun," Bobbie and Robbie said together.  
  
" i'm surrounded by idiots." Exclaimed Kally.  
  
" Hey."  
  
This led to a chase around the practice yards and then into the stables. Kally dove into Storm's stall. Chris and the twins came to a stop in front of the stall, Storm was not very excited to see them at all, she threw her head forward in an attempt to bite someone.  
  
" Kelly, I thought you said she was a good horse? Good horses dont try to bite everyone they see. Maybe you should have just left her and bought that lady's pony." Chris whined.  
  
" You are such a baby! And she is a good horse, if she likes you, which just happens to be not very often." Kally replied, " Come on, we should rest the ordeals start tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kally got up the next morning very early. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. Today was the day she had been waiting for, for 9 years! Her ordeal was finally here. ' Too bad father wouldn't approve of this. I'll see him when I've gotten a rank. Will he still be mad?' Kally thought.  
  
The bells rang and she went for breakfast. She sat at the table with the others taking their ordeal. There were 5 other people at that table, two of them seemed to be about 3 or 4 years older than her. They introduced themselves as Murray Jackson and Todd Peterson. The other three people were Chris and the twins.  
  
After breakfast they all practiced fighting together for an hour, then went to wash up and prepare for the ordeal to come. Kally dressed in the traditional orange and brown uniform and buckeled her sword to her waist. She hid 3 daggers in her clothes then decided she was ready and went to the stadium where her ordeal would take place.  
  
It was really an indoor arena. There were stairs lead ing to a room with huge windows where the masters and teachers would sit and judge the ordeals. Over to the side, there was a door, she guessed that was where they would all wait their turn. On the Opposite side there was an even bigger door, about three times the hight of a reallly tall man. ' Goddess, What could possibly be in there?' she thought. She went into the smaller door and saw everyone else in there. The masters came in to give them instructions and to wish them all luck.  
  
" Hello everyone," Kylaia greeted them, " You are all here to take your ordeals. We just want to fill you in on what it is you are meant to do."  
  
" Your task," Shane continued, " is to defeat whatever it is that comes at you, you are not permitted to know beforehand what that is, nor, should you survive, tell anyone about what you face after the ordeal."  
  
" If you pass this test," Kylaia told them, " You shall live alone in the world for a year and be given a quest to help determine your rank. If, in one year, you have completed the quest, you willbe a full Shang warrior. You will fight for what is right and follow the rules of Shang. If you do not, there will be major punishment."  
  
" Murray Jackson, you will be first. Then you, Todd Peterson. Then Bobbie Pumpernickel, and then his brother Robbie. Next will be Chris of Rapid Falls. And lastly, Kelly of Dove Heights. You will hear a gong ringing when it is your turn. Good luck, you'll certaintly need it," Shane finished and he and Kylaia left.  
  
After five minutes, the gong was herd and Murray left. Everyone was to nervous to talk and anxiety was thick in the room. Kally wished that she didn't need to be last. She barely nooticed as one by one everyone left and was startled when she heard the gong ring and she went through the doors to face the unknown.  
  
" Kelly," Kylaia told her, " fight as many of these as you can."  
  
The huge door opened and out came a giant spidren, twice the size of a normal one and those were bad enough. It carried a huge battleaxe.  
  
It swung without warning and Kally quickly dodged. She ran under it as it ran past, she was almost trmple as she drew her sword and threw it up with a huge force into the belly of the immortal. She had forgotten about the blood and some fell on her arm. She swore at her own stupidity and ran as the body started to fall. It still wasn't dead and it tried to hit her with it's legs, she threwe one of her daggers into an eye and it shuddered and lay still. Wary of it still, fearing it hay be a trick, Kally retreived her sword, it was buried to the hilt.  
  
The doors opened again and another spidren came out, a little smaller than the last, but not by much. It wasn't armed. It swung at her with a leg and she cut it off, careful of the blood this time. It swung with another and she cut that off too. Since it was so heavy, it started to wobble without those two legs. She cut another off and another and another and it came crashing down, narrowly missing her. She kept hacking away at it tillit shuddered and finally lay still.  
  
The doors opened again and another spidren walked out. It was normal size and carried a broadsword. She could tell it was smarter than the others, even though it was smaller. They circled each other warily, then it lunged for her. She dodged and just in time, but the sword cut into her shoulder. She was tired and the spidren knew it, it keot attacking fiercely , but she held her ground. She looked for an opening and there itwas, she dove under the sword and chopped off it's head. The body fell forward and landed on her ankle, she let out a cry of anguish. The two masters and her teachers came and helped her up. They led her to a room where the other apprentices were lying down with healers attending to them. She fainted as a healer came to tend to her. 


	7. Quest

Quest  
  
Dissclaimer: Same as always. None of its mine.  
  
`...` = mind speaking "..." = conversation '...' = thought  
  
When Kally woke up, she was, at first, startled to find herself in the healers' wing, but she soon remembered the giant spidrens. A healer helped her sit up and gave her some tea and some soup.  
  
On a bed next to her, Murray lay motionless and he wasn't breathing. There was a huge gash on his head. He was dead. She felt tears coming, she hadn't really known him, but she was sad that he was dead. A giant spidren was no way to die.  
  
A few hours later Kylaia and Shane came in to tell her about her quest.  
  
" Are you feeling better?" Kylaia asked. When Kally nodded, she continued, " Good. You did very well, you killed the most spidrens even though you were younger than all the others."  
  
" yes," Shane said, " You did very well. So well in fact, that we are considering on giving you a title even more legendary than my own."  
  
" Better than the dragon?" she asked, " I thought nothing was better than the dragon."  
  
" The rank of the Tigress," Kylaia answered, " A tigress is a cunning and highly dangerous creature. In Shang it is a feminine rank equivalent and sometimes better than the Dragon. Many have forgotten about it, in all the history of shang, there have only been 3 to hold that rank. The last one died with the last century."  
  
" In order to obtain the rank," Shane continued, " You must go to the legendary Tiger Mountain in Galla and ask permission to hold the rank from the Queen of Tigers. It is a treacherous journey and if you fail, they will kill you. Do you accept?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then take this amulet, no beast will kill you on your way there. And it will be proof that you have fullfiled your quest when you are done, do NOT, under any circumstance, let this out of your sight."  
  
" Good luck Kally." Kylaia said as she and Shane left, leaving Kally to wonde about what she had gotten herself into. 


	8. Tiger Mountain

Tiger Mountain  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey pplz! Sorry it took so long, i've been very lazy lately. Thanx for all the reviews. U guys r the best! Hope you enjoy the latest capters.  
  
Disclaimer: Last time i'm writing one of these. Big waste of time, especially since you all know I'm not Tamora Pierce. There is no way I could have written all those great books, so dont sue!  
  
Key: * Dream * 'thought'  
  
She could see it in the distance. Tiger mountain rose above all the others in the area. The top was shaped like a roaring tiger's head. Forests covered most of it, this was her destination.  
  
Kally reached the base of the mountain two nights later and decided to set up camp. She let Storm wander around and graze. She lay awake in her bedroll for awhile, thinking about the past couple of months since her ordeal. When she fell asleep, she started to have the dream she always had.  
  
* She was in the stadium facing a gigantic spidren. It's face resembled her father's. Jonathon was furious that his oldest daughter had become a Shang.  
  
" Well, well, well, I see you've come back and as a shang, no less. It isn't fitting for a princess. I'd disown you, but my repuation would be at stake. I guess I'll just have to kill you, what a pity, you were always my favorite. I even liked you better than Roald, and he's my heir. Oh well, good bye princess, say hello to your grandparents for me..."  
  
She tried to talk some sense into him as he came at her with his sword. But it was no use. He chopped off her head and before she could scream, she was dead. *  
  
Kally woke up sweating, that was the fifth time this week that she had that dream and it always ended with her father killing her. ' Thats it, I'll go to Tortal as soon as possible, but right now, I better start hiking up that mountain, maybe the dreams will stop if I'm really exhausted.'  
  
On the third day, she met a tiger. It spoke and for a moment she thought she was going crazy. It told her not to worry about the whole talking thing. Humans were very primitive creatures who thought they were all that and a bag of chips. It was easy, even for a parrot, to copy the sounds that two-leggers used to communicate. It led her up the mountain and one week later, they reached the mouth of the stone tiger.  
  
There were huge caverns of marble, and in the middle of the largest cavern, there was a huge block of tigers'eye, polished and smooth. But, the thing that amazed Kally the most, was the huge, white Siberian Tiger reclining on the large block, being fanned by human slaves with exotic leaves.  
  
Kally knelt before the queen and respectively held up the amulet.  
  
" Your majesty, I have come from the Shang University in Maren to ask your permission on a matter of great importance."  
  
" What is your name?" the queen asked, her blue gray eyes searching Kally's face, making sure she did not lie.  
  
" Kalasin of Conte, your excellence."  
  
" It is not usual for a member of a royal house to become shang. Tell your story and I shall determine if you lie. Impersonating royalty is a grave matter and if you lie I shall kill you myself."  
  
Kally told the queen all about how she had wanted to be a knight and how her mother had sent her off to Shang. When the queen had heard everything, Kally could see a hint of amusment in her intelligent eyes.  
  
" A most intriguing story, even more so since it is the truth. I suppose the Elders think you are worthy of the Tigress rank?"  
  
" Yes , majesty."  
  
" Well I must see it to believe it. You shall stay here for six months, at the end of that time, if you have proven yourself worthy, I shall send you back to Shang, alive and with my blessing, to become the first Tigress in a century. Razorclaws will show you to the room you shall stay in, a slave will take care of your horse."  
  
" Thank you, Your Excellence," Kally said before following her guide out a door.  
  
He led her to a huge wooden door and when Kally went inside, she was in a small cave. On one side, there was a feather mattress. An old wardrobe was int the corner near a moss covered fountain with crystal clear water inside it. A table of food was in the middle of the cave in a patch of light coming from the ceiling.  
  
" I will come for you when it is time for supper. A slave will come by later to help you look presentable. There should be a dress in the wardrobe," Razorclaws said before leaving and locking the door.  
  
She washed her hair and face in the fountain and had a liitle snack. She was very tired and decided to sleep a little.  
  
She woke up to a faint knocking at her door, and a human slave came in. The slave curtseyed to her and went over to the wardrobe. On a hanger was a beautiful dress, the deep blue matched her eyes perfectly. She put it on and it fit. The sleeves hugged her arms and flared out at her wrists. The V- shaped neckline, with silver trimming, was a little low and showed the top of her breasts. At her waist it blossomed into a medium sized skirt dropping to the floor. The slave placed a silver and saphire tiara on Kally's head, and put on some face paint, then helped Kally into some blue satin slippers.  
  
" Great," Kally muttered, "I look like a stupid doll."  
  
Razorclaws came and led her to supper. She sat beside the queen and started to chat with some of the other tigers around her.  
  
As the months passed, Kally explored the mountain, inside and out, with all of the cubs. She learned some things she never knew before and entertained the slaves and great cats with her stories of Shang.  
  
Before she knew it, the six months were up and she was given an audience with the queen.  
  
" Hello Kalasin," the queen greeted her warmly, they had become friends months ago, " please sit. You have been here for six months. You adjusted beautifully and many of us will be very sorry to see you go. But you must. Due to what I have seen and heard, you are more than worthy of the rank of Tigress. Go to Shang with my blessing and become a legend."  
  
" Th-Thank you, your majesty," Kally stammered, " I am deeply honored that you find me worthy. I shall live up to the rank and try my hardest to honor it."  
  
The queen nodded, " Good. You are dismissed. Tonight will be full of celebration and food, you shall leave tomorrow."  
  
That night there was music and feasting. Kally's new friends all wished her luck and she was presented with the amulet. Her name had been engraved in blue. She was to never take it off for the rest of her life.  
  
Kally left the next morning atop Chocolate Storm after saying good bye to all her friends among the residents of Tiger Mountain, slave included. In a few months, she would officially be a Shang Warrior. 


	9. Ceremonies

Ceremonies  
  
  
  
Dissclaimer: See Chps. 1-8  
  
  
  
Kally arrived a month early. She went to show the Elders the amulet at lunch.  
  
She walked up to the table and bowed respectively to them. Without saying a word she held up the amulet for each of them to examine.  
  
" Well," Shane said after everyone had examined it, " I'm sure everyone will agree with me when I say, we have a tigress in our midst!"  
  
A few days later, Bobbie came. The day after that, Robbie came. A week later, Todd arrived, still depressed about his best friend's death. The weeks passed, and soon it was the day before the deadline. Everyone wondered where Chris was, time was almost up, in another hour, If he still hadn't come, he'd be disqualified and the years spent on training would all be for nothing.  
  
30 minutes passed and the doors to the dining hall banged open. Chris strutted in like he was the most important person in the world. He placed an object in front of the Elders and got a tray of food from the servants. He looked tired and his clothes had definatly seen some better days.  
  
" Wow you look awful," Bobbie said.  
  
" Gee, thanks Bobbie boy," Chris said with a mouth full of food.  
  
" What took you so long?" Kally asked.  
  
" Bad people in bad weather. Are you gonna eat that?" Chris asked. Kally handed over the rest of her food. Chris was too busy eating to answer any questions after that, so Kally decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kally and the others gathered in the Ceremonial Chamber.( A/N what an original name. Told ya I was lazy.)  
  
The Elders sat on a bench behind a long table, while other warriors sat on benches all over the room. A bench in front of the Elders was where soon-to- be-Shangs would sit. ( A/N kinda looks like a courtroom)  
  
One by one they were all called up. Bobbie became the Leopard. Robbie was the Falcon. Todd was the Scorpion. And Chris earned the rank of Griffin.  
  
When Kally was called up, the Elders read her the laws of Shang and she signed a document stating that she would follow those rules for the rest of her life. She was handed a golden cloak pin with her emblem, the head of a roaring tigress with the Shang Globe in its mouth, engraved on it.  
  
She and Chris were called before the Elders about an hour before the feast was to begin. Kylaia and Shane carved a star into the right shoulders of their former apprentices.  
  
" You both are now Elders and at times, you may need help or counciling. Each point of the star represents one of your fellow Elders, by pressing on a point, you may contact one or all. Just state their name when pressing on their point, and you can communicate." The oldest Elder said.  
  
Then, they all went to the feast together.  
  
A/N: Some of this may have been a little confusing, it was for me, if you have any questions write them in a review or e-mail me at: JungleTigress13@lycos.com. I'll try my best to answer them. Next chapter up in a day or so, Kally goes back to Corus. Will Jon be pissed? 


	10. A Tortallan Ball

Chapter 10 A Tortallan Ball  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chps. 1-8  
  
It was a cool September afternoon whena Shang Warrior arrived at the palace gates in Corus.  
  
Stefan the hostler watched the woman get off her horse and went to take it to the visitors' stables.  
  
" May I take your horse ma'am?" He gasped when he saw her face. He knew instantly that it was the long lost Princess Kalasin.  
  
" Hello Stefan, its good to see you too," Kally said. " This is Storm, she's not a well-behaved horse. Could you make sure only the horse-hearted go near her? I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
" I'll see to it, highness. So, I take it you were at Shang? His Majesty won't be pleased."  
  
" I know. I was going to see him now. Do you know where he is?"  
  
" Aye, he an' yer mother are the Great Throne Room. Good luck tellin him you were at Shang, ye'll need it."  
  
  
  
King Jonathan III ( or is it IV?) and Queen Thayet were discussing the upcoming ball when a young woman walked into the room and knelt before them. Her long brown hair was tied in a horse-tail. She had fair skin and saphire eyes framed in long lashes. She was wearing a shirt with the emblem of the Shang Tigress and plain breeches.  
  
" Your Majesties," her voice was an older version of their missing daughter, Kalasin. " I, Kalasin, Tigress of the order of Shang, ask forgivness for running off all those years ago, but it was necessary in order for me to carry out my dream of becoming a warrior." 'Please dont kill me.' she thought.  
  
" Ka- Kally?!" Jon exclaimed.  
  
" Hello father," Kally said weakly.  
  
" Well, congratulations, I guess. Get off the floor, its dirty."  
  
"Aren't you mad?"  
  
" Well I suppose I should start yelling, but its a relief that your finally home. And just in time for a ball too!"  
  
" We'll need to see if Lalasa can make her a dress," Thayet said as she got up and started pulling her towards the door.  
  
" I don't want a dress!" Kally exclaimed, but her protest fell on deaf ears.  
  
" And we'll need to teach you all kinds of ettiquette, and dancing, we'll need to clean you up, do your hair and make-up. There is so much to do in just a few hours!" Thayet fretted. When Lalasa explained that she was too busy to make a dress, Thayet worried even more.  
  
" Mother! Mother, dont worry, I have a few dresses that should be appropriate and I already know ettiquette and dancing. Those classes were mandatory at Shang."  
  
" Oh, thank hte Goddess! Well, lets go see those dresses."  
  
  
  
The two doors to the Queen's ballroom opened and out stepped a stunning young woman with brown hair cascading in curls from a diamond tiara to just below her shoulders. ( A/N: She's wearing the dress from chp. 8)  
  
" Princess Kalasin of Conte, Princess Royal of Tortall, and Tigress of the order of Shang." The herald announced.  
  
There was total silence as the princess descended the grand staircase and bowed to her parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Praise Mithros! She's finally back!" Roald exclaimed.  
  
" Wow! Thats your sister? She looks jolly!" Owen said breathlessly.  
  
" Yeah, she does," said a dazed Merric. " She's comin over here. Kel! How do I look?"  
  
" Strange, but thats normal for you," Kel said.  
  
Kally walked over to Roald and some people who she guessed were his friends.  
  
" Hey Roald" she said.  
  
" Hey Kally" Roald said as he hugged her, " So, you finally achieved your childhood dream of becoming a warrior. Congrats."  
  
" Thanks. I missed everyone though."  
  
AHEM! One of Roald's friends cleared their throat pointedly.  
  
" These are my friends," Roald said glaring at most of them. ( A/N: I forgot all the feifs. Help!) " Faleron, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Neal, Kel, Yuki, and Shinko, we're betrothed. Everyone, this is my sister, Kalasin."  
  
" Just call me Kally. So, Shinko, betrothed to my brother. You poor person." She said the last two sentences in Yamani so only a few could understand. Those who didn't stared at each other confused as Shinko, Yuki, and Kel started to laugh.  
  
" What happened?" Merric whisperd to Roald.  
  
" I don't know. I didn't even know she could speak Yamani."  
  
" OH, hey, uh, Kally, wanna dance?" Merric asked.  
  
" Sure, why not," she said. She shocked herself by saying this, she hated dancing.  
  
The song ended and another knight asked to dance. As each song ended, more would ask her to dance. Finally, she told them all that her feet hurt and went to find someone sane to talk to.  
  
She saw the Lioness in the corner with Raoul and Buri and decided to talk to them. She knew they hated this stuff as much as she was beginning to.  
  
They all congratulated her on becoming a Shang and Alanna even asked if she would duel her. Kally accepted and they decided to meet the next morning an hour before dawn. They all talked late into the night. Finally Kally said she needed to get to sleep and left.  
  
She fell asleep that night and for the first time in over a year she didn't dream of being killed by her father. 


	11. Tigress vs Lioness

Tigress VS. Lioness  
  
  
  
Dissclaimer: see chps. 1-8  
  
A/n: thanx to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry for the wait. I might only be able to update on weekends for awhile, the teachers are givin us a lot of hw. I hate school!Anyways, hope u like this chapter and review. * hint hint ;)  
  
  
  
Kally woke up a few hours before dawn, ready to fight. She put on a shirt and a pair of breeches and started her morning exercises. When she felt she was warmed up enough, she got her sword and went down to the practice courts.  
  
She waited a few minutes before Alanna came out. She was so excited, she would face her childhood hero in a swordfight. Was she good enough? Or would Alanna beat her in a minute?  
  
They agreed not to use kicks or punches, just swords. She moved to a guard position and the fight began.  
  
Alanna's sword curved to the side and met Kally's with a ton of force. They traded parries and block, both were equal, no one got the upperhand. Kally searched for an opening but couldn't find one. She blocked, a butterfly sweep from Alanna just in time and begun a series of chops to keep Alanna's defense up. Alanna began using the crescent moon attack. Kally gritted her teeth when forced to block such a forceful move.  
  
Kally retaliated with a swift side cut. Their blades were moving so fast, little sparks and flashes of blade were the only things the two warriors focused on. Neither had noticed the crow of servants, hostlers, and nobility that had gathered to watch the lady knight battle their princess.  
  
Alanna's sword came out of nowhere, gracefully disarming Kally and placed at the base of her throat.  
  
" Damn! I'll never be able to beat you Alanna!" She gasped, out of breath.  
  
" Practice and I'll have to watch my back," Alanna said sheathing her blade.  
  
" yea right"  
  
They turned around and were surprised to face many people watching them, including Kally's parents.  
  
" news sure travels fast around here" Kally murmured.  
  
" thats for sure, and theres no way to ditch them either." Alanna muttered.  
  
Many congratulated Kally on her fighting skills, only the most conservative stayed back and glared.  
  
Much to her dissapointment, her following of admiring knights doubled. Sooner or later, she would be turning down offers of marriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: ok, that was short. Im not that good at describing swordfights, maybe i'll just leave that to professionals. Next chapter is something my friend sorta came up with. If you all hate it, i'll put up a different one or maybe if some people hate it and some like it, I'll put up two chapter 12's. 


	12. ATTENTION EVERYONE!

An Arranged Marriage  
  
  
  
"___________" = Very unprincess-like word *...* = Kally's thoughts  
  
^...^ = Mind speech  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters 1-8 A/N: wuz ^ peeps. I just wanna thank everyone for all the reviews, it means alot.I said before that I might put up tow chp 12s if no one liked this one, but I've decided against it. This chapter has to happen for the story to work. Sorry for the delay. Merry Christmas!!!  
  
" Your Highness, Their Majesties would like to see you," the servant bowed and left.  
  
Kally made her way through the couples on the dance floor and stood in front of the thrones. Her father was talking to a knight and Thayet looked over to her daughter and mouthed the word "sorry". Kally expected what was coming and did not like it at all.  
  
" Oh Kally, you're here," Jon said. " We have exciting news for you, we have arranged a marriage for you. This is Sir William of Turtle, your betrothed."  
  
The man turned around. He was about 5 years older than her with blonde greasy hair and brown, squinty eyes under a thick unibrow. His nose was crooked and overly large. Food and wine stains covered his white tunic.  
  
" How," Kally fought the urge to scream gross, " wonderful."  
  
Sir William didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and anger laced into those words because he bowed and drooled over her hand, the asked her to dance. Kally grudgingly accepted.  
  
He led her to the dance floor as the music started. As Kally twirled around the dance floor, she could see Roald laughing and pointing, she glared at him, then winced as William stepped on her feet for the fifteenth time.  
  
* ugh! * Even Robbie dances better than this oaf does! * * This is your future husband* said a nasty part of her mind. * Shut Up* she told it.  
  
*Ive got to talk to father about this*  
  
*What if he wont listen? * * I'll run away again, it worked last time* *A Tigress shouldn't run away from her problems*  
  
She pulled out of the fight between her multiple personalities when she realized that William had asked her something.  
  
" I'm sorry, what did you say?" " After we get married, how long do you want to wait before we have kids?" " I dunno, I've always thought that I would be able to marry whoever and whenever I wanted." " Well, at what age did you envision yourself getting with-child?" " I never really thought about it, I was always too busy training." " Oh"  
  
The song ended but as Kally turned away, William pulled her back.  
  
" Where are you going?" " I'm gonna go and tell my brother the joyous news." " But shouldn't we * cough* get to know each other better?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. * Oh ____ no* she thought. " I want to be the one to tell my brother. And there's no hurry, we have all eternity to get aquatinted." She said.  
  
*Damn that was close, I finally got rid of him, Praise Mithros. * she thought.  
  
" Goodbye beautiful tigress!" she heard him shout to her. "Whatever," she muttered.  
  
"So Kally, new beau? He's not exactly Prince Charming, but I'm sure you won't notice at night." Roald teased.  
  
" Eww! Gods, mother and father arranged a marriage between me and that creep. William of Turtle, what kind of name is that?!"  
  
" The name of one of the worst knights of this generation, an ugly conservative, and your future husband!"  
  
" Shut up you________!" " Language missy!" Roald exclaimed. " Screw language! I dont want to get married!" " Then tell father!" " He won't listen." " Of course he will, you're his favorite, he does whatever you want." " He didn't let me become a knight!" " He was afraid you'd get killed." " I dont believe you!" " Cause I'm right?" " You are not right!" " Yes I am. And you know it." " Fine, I'll go talk to him, just to shut you up and prove you wrong."  
  
  
  
Kalasin walked into her father's study and carefully closed the door.  
  
" We need to talk", she said as she sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"Oh? What about?" he wanted to know.  
  
" This whole getting married thing. I'm not ready."  
  
" You're at the age when noble ladies marry. If you think you're not ready we'll postpone the wedding a few months."  
  
" But I just got through Shang training, I want to have adventures, and I want to marry someone who loves me, someone who wont make me give up years of training just because it embarrasses him that his wife can fight better than he can."  
  
" Marrying for love is highly over-rated, besides, you might learn to love him anyways. Look at Roald and Shinko, neither were ecstatic about an arranged marriage, but as the wedding draws nearer, they fall more in love."  
  
" Yeah well, they actually have things in common. If Roald were conservative, they definitely wouldn't get along. Besides, if I do marry Sir William, and he forces me to give up Shang, it'll bring the wrath of the Tigers down upon Tortall. I made a pledge, I intend to keep it, if I dont the country wont survive."  
  
  
  
A searing pain ripped through her shoulder and the star scar blazed white. She pressed down on it in to stop the pain as she fought hard not to scream.  
  
^ Kel? You there?^ she heard Chris's voice in her head.  
  
^ Damn, that hurts.^  
  
^ Really, I can't feel a thing. Anyways, some mercenaries kidnaped my sister. My father is just gonna wait for some ransom note, but I have a felling he wont get one, and even if he does, she'll still be tortured until he sends the money. I'm gonna try and rescue her, you game?^  
  
^ Of course! I'm not gonna let some pathetic mercenaries torture a defenseless little girl, especially if it's your sister. And I've been waiting for some action anyways. So, tell me more about these captors.^  
  
^ I'll tell you when I see you. Meet me at the Wandering Bard in Berat, Maren, one month from now.^  
  
^ All right. I'll see you then.^  
  
" Father, my friend needs help rescuing his sister. This is the adventure I've been waiting for my whole life. Please let me go?" Kally made it sound like she was begging, even though she planned on going, with or without her father's permission.  
  
" Of course you can go," Jon said. " But of course, you'll have to take William with you."  
  
Kally had been practically jumping up and down with glee, now she stopped.  
  
" WHAT?! WHY!?"  
  
" You need all the help you can get."  
  
" William is NOT help. He'll blow my cover! He is completely inexperienced."  
  
" You are too."  
  
" I've taken special search and rescue classes for the past 10 years! The most he's probably ever rescued is a lady's cat stuck in a tree!"  
  
" That's a little harsh."  
  
" Yet so true. He won't be able to help, he'll just get in the way."  
  
" Alright, bring him along, if cant help or refuses to let you help, send him back, but you have to really try to include him in the plans. Okay?"  
  
" Fine, but if I send him back because he doesn't help or prevents me from helping, I dont have to marry him."  
  
" Only if he tries to prevent you from participating."  
  
" O.k. I better tell him we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
" Good Luck."  
  
" With him around, I'll need it." 


	13. Secrets Revealed at the Wandering Bard

Chapter 13 Secrets Revealed at the Wandering Bard.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters 1-8  
  
  
  
After a month of traveling with an over-enthusiastic beau, Kally finally reached the Wandering Bard Inn. The innkeeper, Windfield, met her in the courtyard when she was finished tending to Storm.  
  
" It is such an honor to have you here, lady. I have heard of you from Sir Myles of Olau, you are greatly respected by my wife and daughter. "  
  
" Thank you, this is my friend," she winced as she said it. " William of Turtle. Do you know if the Griffin is here?" she inquired.  
  
" Ah yes, he arrived a few days ago with some other Shangs, it's been a good week, though now that you're here I expect it to get better."  
  
" Oh. Well, can you show me to a room now? I should probably freshen up before I see them."  
  
" Oh, of course, right this way. Sir William, Jeeves will show you to your room."  
  
She surveyed herself in the mirror, she had decided on wearing a dress to dinner. She had actually started liking seeing herself in them. Besides, she wanted to see the expressions on her friends' faces when she waltzed in. Her dress was a dark shade of orange velvet with tiger stripes on the upper half. The neckline went up her neck opening a little in front. (like a mandarin collar), pinned above her breast was a brooch with her emblem on it. Her hair was in a loose horse-tail to keep it out of her eyes. She put on a little lip rouge and made sure her daggers were securely in place underneath her long sleeves, before walking down to the common room.  
  
William met her at the foot of the stairs, much to her disappointment. She sighed and scanned the room for her friends. She saw them all at a table on the other side of the room, surrounded by women. Kally didn't know why, but seeing Chris with all those women made her feel uncomfortable. Dragging William behind her, she hurried up to the table.  
  
The Griffin, Leopard, and Falcon looked up as a woman cleared her throat. She was new to their following of admirers and very beautiful. Yet, something was strangely familiar about her. Robbie was the first one who realized who she was.  
  
" Oh WOW! Kelly!? Is it really you? WoW! Why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
Kally laughed at her friend's outburst and the bemused looks on Chris and Bobbie's faces.  
  
" Nice to see you too," she said while giggling.  
  
" I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress," Bobbie said slowly, taking in her appearance.  
  
" Who's he?" asked Chris, pointing at William.  
  
" I am Sir William of Turtle, and the betrothed to the beautiful Tigress." William said looking at Kally like a lovesick puppy.  
  
" Betrothed? Kelly why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend. " Chris was shocked and hurt, Kally could see it in his eyes.  
  
" Chris, let's talk. Alone." She said pointedly and Chris followed her outside.  
  
" Why are you so upset about my being betrothed?" She asked him.  
  
" I..., Look, your my best friend we used to tell each other everything. Maybe we're not as close anymore, but don't you think you could have told me you were betrothed?"  
  
" I just did."  
  
" How long have you two been lovers?"  
  
" Lovers?!" her voice cracked as she choked on the word. " Lovers! I can't stand looking at him, why would I sleep with him?"  
  
" Why would you marry him?"  
  
" My father arranged it."  
  
" You always listen to what daddy says?" Chris asked smirking, clearly in a better mood.  
  
" Obviously not if I went to Shang."  
  
" So why are you listening now."  
  
She shrugged. His face fell. " You know how I said we used to tell each other everything?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, his voice was so unusually quiet, she strained hear what he said next.  
  
" Well, I lied, there's something I never told you or anyone else, besides Shane. The girl we're rescuing, is not just my sister, she's also the Princess of Galla."  
  
Kally gaped at him, " b-but that would make you..."  
  
" Prince Christopher of Letrana. Crown Prince of Galla." He muttered.  
  
  
  
A/n: Whoa, how many were expectin that? Be honest now. Christmas break for 3 glorious friggin weeks! WOOHOOOOOO!!! I'll be able to update more, and sleep in, and PARTY! Lolzie :)  
  
Froggy: That's it! Pepper needs to be banned, look at how its affecting your poor brain You used to be the smart freak, now ur just the freak :'( And yes, I am strange, but all my problems are nothing compared to yours, so HA! Oh, by the way, how could you think it's summer? It's too cold to be summer! Even you should know the difference between winter and summer!  
  
Hoppuschick182: Dude, sorry bout the arm. Ouch, must hurt.  
  
Tigress FN: It did hurt a lot at first, and I definitely used the time to think up new ideas. I hope you'll like them, and I'm glad you don't hate me.  
  
Rizka: Yeah, tell me about it.  
  
Person with no name: glad u liked it.  
  
Kittykat: Next chapter or maybe the one after that.  
  
Keita: OOOOOOOOOOOo Thanx.  
  
Winter Gryphon: It's jolly that ya think its JOLLY!  
  
  
  
If, for some strange reason, I haven't mentioned you I am very sorry. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two. I have it all planned, I just gotta type it out. 


	14. William Get's Beaten By A Girl HAHA!

Chapter 14 William Gets Beaten By A Girl. ( HAHA!)  
  
  
  
Hawaiikel: yah, ok i will. I'm glad some1 likes it.  
  
Rebbeca Diltz: How the hell is this story an insult to Tamora Pierce? I know it's a bit modern, but who gives a fuck? Just you obviously. Jon persuaded Kally to become a proper princess because it would be hard to find a prince who wanted to marry her. At least, thats what it says on Tammy's website. If you don't like the way I write, get your prissy little nose out of my fucking story and read someone else's.  
  
Hoppuschick182: glad arms better now. I'll be able to update every other day or so for a few weeks so, hopefully you wont forget anythin.  
  
Aolly20: Thank you I try. In fact, my friends call me the Bitch from Hell. I'm very proud of my title. And dont worry, im definitely plannin a slow and painful death for Sir Ugly. If ya got any ideas, share em with me.  
  
FelSong: I'm updating, I'm updating. Jeez. Lolzie :p  
  
Rizka: Yes, very twisty. Oh, I know. I don't like her very much.  
  
A/N: Wow. I got a flame, and I know it sounds weird, but that was kinda cool. Fun too. In, fact if two very hot, very muscular guys weren't holdin me back now by the arms, I'd kick her ass. Lolzie, any who, I dont think I forgot any one, but I'm sorry if I did. Now read and enjoy, and who knows maybe more people will review ;p  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, only things mine are Chris and the cardboard box I live in. You can all take Will, he's dorky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Christopher of Letrana, Crown-Prince of Galla."  
  
" Yeah, and I'm the Princess Royal of Tortal." Kally said.  
  
Chris frowned, " I'm not joking."  
  
" Me neither."  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
" That's just what I was thinking. What a coincydink."  
  
" You're..."  
  
" Yup, that's why I have to listen to my father and marry Sir Ugly."  
  
" Sir Ugly?"  
  
" That's what my brother calls him. Does Roald know who you really are?"  
  
" Nope. Just you., but I'm gonna tell Robbie and Bobbie. How is Roald anyways?"  
  
" Oh, he was okay last I saw him. Hey, did ya know I made a deal with my father?"  
  
" How could I? I didn't even know who you were."  
  
" Oh, right. Well, if William tries to prevent me from helping you or from fighting, I don't have to marry him."  
  
" Cool. So, how bad are ya gonna act?"  
  
" Who needs to act? William comes from one of the most conservative families. All I gotta do is be myself and he'll run away screaming."  
  
" Ha Ha! Well, I guess we better go back so that you can get to work. Are you mad at me?"  
  
" Not unless your mad at me."  
  
" Ok then. May I have the honor of escorting you princess?" Chris said bowing gallantly.  
  
" I'd be delighted Your Highness," Kally said mockingly as she curtsied, then placed her hand on Chris's arm as they walked back inside.  
  
When they went over to the table, many of the other women had left, probably because of the ugly knight that was losing in chess against Robbie.  
  
" Wow, that William guy isn't very good if he's losing to Robbo, the worst chess player of all time," Chris whispered as they sat down.  
  
" Of course not," Kally said. " I'm playin the loser!" she shouted. Of course, after that William lost and she beat him.  
  
After losing twice, and one of those times were to a princess, William was very mad. His face turned red, making him even uglier, if thats possible. " I'm going to bed," he said grumpily. " Do you want to come, Tigress?"  
  
" Umm, no, I have to beat everyone else too. It would only be fair."  
  
" HA! You wont beat me Kelly. I am the CHAMPION!" Chris shouted.  
  
" Bring it on!" she challenged, already forgetting William as he huffed and stormed up the stairs to his room.  
  
" Oh, girl, it's already been brought'n." He said sitting down in front of her. " So, you share a bed with him?"  
  
" Ewwwwww! NO! Thats so GROOOOOOSSSSSS! Start Playin."  
  
"As you wish, Milady."  
  
" Will you guys just start playin already. We still need to make a plan for your sister."  
  
" Oh, right."  
  
An hour later, Chris won and started explaining everything.  
  
" Yeah, um... First, you guys should know that I am the Crown- Prince of Galla, so, that makes the girl we're rescuing a princess. The-"  
  
" Wait! You're the what!?" Bobbie exclaimed.  
  
" Did he just say the crown prince!?" Robbie asked in shock.  
  
" Yes he did, now let him continue with no more interruptions."  
  
Chris looked gratefully at Kally, the started, " The Mercenaries are takin her to The Warlord in Saren-"  
  
"SAREN!!!" Kally exclaimed.  
  
" Hey! What happened to no interruptions?"  
  
" Sorry Chris, but my mother..."  
  
" Oh, right. But this is guy who killed her father, nothings wrong with going against him."  
  
" That's not the problem. I'm part K'mir and obviously, it won't be easy with me around to infiltrate."  
  
" What's your problem Kelly? You never chicken out. Everything will be fine," Bobbie said.  
  
" No, you dont understand. My mother, before she was married, was Thayet jian Wilima. I resemble my father, but it's dangerous all the same. Zhir Anduo surely knows how a princess of Tortall would look, even if she doesn't resemble her mother."  
  
" P-P-Princess?!" Robie said in utter disbelief.  
  
" Yes. I am Princess Kalasin of Conte."  
  
" Wow! Are there any other royal Shang?" Bobbie asked.  
  
" Not that I know of, but don't go telling everyone."  
  
" Don't worry, we wont. Maybe we could just disguise you. We all need disguises, or it'll be obvious, we're there to take Chris's sister back."  
  
" Oh, I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry I ever thought you were dumb Bobbie."  
  
" Oh thats all right, Hey!"  
  
Kally giggled. It felt so good to tell her friends the truth, looking over at Chris, She could tell that he was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
A/N : OK, here's the deal. If you want me to e-mail you when I put in another chapter, tell me in a review. Well, g2g. C U L8TR peeps. Luv, Kristen 


	15. Goodbye William, Hello Freedom!

Chapter 15 Goodbye William, Hello Freedom!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters 1-8  
  
A/N : Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I am going to San Francisco and I wont be back until Tuesday, but I'll make sure that when I do get back I'll post a lot more.  
  
Loopeeee: OK. Calm down. Breathe in... and out.... In....and out. Lolzie. It's great that you think this story rocks, can you tell me about this chapter too?  
  
~~R~~: All right, since you asked nicely, I'll try and stop abbreviating.  
  
*Amy *: I based him on a real person. Even the last name is similar. The REAL William is kinda cute though. Dorky, but cute.  
  
Tigress FN: I'm so sorry, I don't know how I forgot you, but I guess I did. I'm glad you like how I write, and it would have been great if the flame wasn't anonymous. I had to let everyone know the secrets; it seemed like the right time too.  
  
Kero7690: Don't worry, he'll definitely die. I had to fight the urge to make Kally curtsy and stab him when she first met him, but there's no fun in doing that. It is cool that they're both royalty. Of course, it won't be very cool if there's a war or something.  
  
Hawaiikel: I'll keep writing if you keep liking it.  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
And now, on with chapter 15..............  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, so we will hitch a ride with someone, disguise ourselves, and make our way to this point," Chris rapped on the paper map with his little pointy stick. They were all in Chris's room thinking up a plan to get his sister back.  
  
" Maybe I should dye my hair blonde," Kally said thoughtfully, ignoring everything Chris was saying. She was much more worried about how her disguise was going to look.  
  
" Kally, could you focus? We will talk about hair later. Right now it is vital to talk about our plan." Chris scolded.  
  
" Ugh. You sound like one of the Mithran Priests that teach the pages back home. Disguise is important too. And it has to look convincing."  
  
" Well, I'm sorry Your Highness. I had no idea this was boring you. You used to like this type of thing, but of course, like any other lady, you are more interested in fashion. Silly me."  
  
Kally shut up. She would do anything to prevent herself from becoming one of " them".  
  
" Nothing is wrong with ladies liking fashion," William said. For some reason, he had insisted that he should be a part of the whole operation. " A proper wife should care about fashion. People will judge her and her husband by the way she presents herself. Appearance is everything."  
  
" Right. Now, back to planning. Please?" Chris said, gesturing to his beloved map.  
  
" I know some people who are willing to help us get there unnoticed. Everyone, however, must be comfortable traveling with gypsies and dressing like them." Chris said, looking at Kally and William.  
  
Kally answered before William could speak up. " A gypsy's dress is highly inappropriate for a princess to wear. It sounds wonderful. Let's do it!"  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" NO!" William exclaimed. " We are nobles, from important families. People of our status should not go frolicking around the countryside with beggars and thieves."  
  
"William of Turtle, you are such a PIG!" Kally exclaimed. " Gypsies are not beggars and thieves and even if they are, it's only because they weren't born with money and servants. They are people just like we are; actually, many are probably better than you are. We are travelling with them and you have no say in it. If you don't like it, then go back to Tortall."  
  
" If I go back you must come as well. I am your chaperone and as your future husband, you must follow my every command!" he said imperiously.  
  
Kally stood up to her full height, her blue eyes were as cold as ice. " I am the Princess Royal of Tortall. Not even you can tell me what to do. If you prevent me from going with my friends, our betrothal is off."  
  
" It is not your place to call off the marriage. Only your father could do that, and I know he won't"  
  
" That's where you're wrong. If you prevent from doing this my father will call it off. I have it in writing, and with the royal seal on it too." She said gleefully.  
  
" That doesn't change anything, your father would not call it off if he knew I was just preventing you from associating with thieves."  
  
" One of his best friends was the King of Thieves. I don't think he would exactly care. Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
" Baron Cooper deceived His Majesty. Surely he wouldn't be a baron if the king knew about the life before the grant of nobility."  
  
" My father knew George since he was a page. He taught my father many things about ruling people, even if they don'' trust you. That's one of the reasons why George is a baron."  
  
" No wife of mine will consort with gypsies."  
  
" Then go find one."  
  
" I will drag you back to Tortal if I have to."  
  
" No you won't," Chris said suddenly. " If Kally doesn't want to go back to Tortall, she doesn't have to. And she doesn't need a babysitter either, so you can just go back without her. If worst comes to worst, I'll protect her."  
  
" Fine," William said. " But you haven't heard the last of me, We will still get married Kalasin, you can count on it." Then he stalked out of the room.  
  
" You don't need to protect me Chris. And I could have handled it myself."  
  
" It would have taken all night and we don't have that much time. Can't you just be happy he's gone?"  
  
" Yeah. Thanks."  
  
" Whatever, now back to work."  
  
" First I have to say something."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Goodbye William, Hello Freedom!" 


	16. Disguises and Sleeping Together

Chapter 16 Disguises and Sleeping Together  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey guys thanx for all the reviews. Disclaimer: See chapters 1-8  
  
  
  
" This is Max, he's the leader of the gypsy camp we will be travelling with. They have keeping track of the mercenaries and slowing them down." Chris introduced a man with dark brown hair, green eyes, a goatee, and a crooked nose.  
  
" This is Bobbie, that's Robbie, and I'm Kelly." It had been decided earlier that Kally wouldn't tell anyone else her true identity, yet. They all shook hands with Max.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you all. We should go disguise you all and then you can look at the wagon you will be sharing."  
  
He led them to two separate wagons; Kally went into the one on the right, while the others went into the one on the left.  
  
The scent of cinnamon met her as she walked through the door. A plump blonde woman came over and introduced herself as Sheila, Max's wife. She told Kally to take a bath as she went to get some clothes. After the bath, Sheila dyed Kally's hair blonde, then handed her a costume. The top was no more than a blue breastband. A star of blue sequins was on the right. There was also a blue silk skirt with a slit on the right up to mid-thigh. Silver rings hung at the top of the skirt. Kally wore a silver anklet on her right ankle and large silver hoops hung from her ears. Sheila put dark blue eye shadow on Kally's eyelids and used eye- liner to make them look exotic. When Kally looked into the mirror, she couldn't recognize the blond gypsy staring back at her.  
  
Other women came in and started teaching her some dances, most only involved swinging your hips, so in no time, Kally became very good at it.  
  
IT was dark when she finally went out. A lot of people were sitting around a large campfire dancing and playing music. She spotted her friends wearing black breeches, white shirts, and jackets that were black and had little red fuzz balls along the collar.  
  
" Time to have a little fun," Kally muttered to herself. She walked over and stood in front of them.  
  
" Hello boys," she said in a sultry voice. They looked up at her.  
  
" Do you need something miss?" Chris asked politely.  
  
" I just saw you boys over here all by yourselves and just thought you might like a ... friend." She winked suggestively and fought back the urge to laugh as Bobbie's mouth dropped open, Robbie started drooling, and Chris stared at her like a hungry dog.  
  
" Uh," Bobbie said. " I'm one of the best Shang warriors. Yeah I am. "  
  
" Oh. Really? Wow, that's so amazing," she giggles. " What's your rank?"  
  
" Well, I'm the Leopard, but I could have been a Dragon. The thought of people pretending to be mythical creatures makes me sick. All of the 'immortals' are pigs."  
  
" Gee, that's a little harsh. What about the Tigress? Is she a pig too?"  
  
" No, she's the only one who's not. And the only one who can actually beat me."  
  
" Well, at least you're honest about something," she said in her normal voice. " And Kylaia and Shane aren't pigs, just Chris."  
  
Bobbie's jaw dropped as he realized who he was talking to.  
  
" I am not a pig!" Chris stated.  
  
" Then why are you looking at me like that?" Kally asked.  
  
" I'm...um...that is...oh yeah... I'm just seeing if they did a good job disguising you." It sounded more like a question than an answer.  
  
" You didn't recognize me. They did a good job, so stop staring."  
  
After dinner, they all went into the wagon they were supposed to share.  
  
" You three can take this room, I'll take this one," Chris said.  
  
" Why do YOU get your own room?" Kally asked.  
  
" Because I sleep in the nude," he smirked.  
  
" Ok, that's just gross!" Kally exclaimed.  
  
" Chris, you have to wear clothes now. There's only enough room for two people per room." Bobbie said.  
  
" But it's soo binding. I need to be freeeeee!"  
  
" NO YOU DON'T"  
  
" Fine," he said sadly. " So, who do I room with."  
  
" Kally."  
  
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Yay! This will be so fun!" he said in a girly voice. " We can stay up late, play truth or dare, do each other's hair, talk about boys, oh and Kally, darling, your nails are filthy, you need a manicure!"  
  
" Why does everybody hate me so much?" she asked. This was going to be torture.  
  
" Hey, at least I'm better than Sir William of Turtle" he said.  
  
" Not much better."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
" Will you guys just SHUT UP?! Go to your room!" Robbie shouted.  
  
" Okay daddy," Kally said sweetly. She went into the room she was gong to share with Chris and screamed.  
  
" What's wrong?" Chris asked, rushing in.  
  
" There's only one stupid mattress," Kally answered through gritted teeth.  
  
" Oh. So? We'll just have to share a bed," he said, stating the obvious.  
  
" Exactly. I swear, if you touch me, I will castrate you with a spoon."  
  
" Owie."  
  
They got in on opposite sides of the bed, awkwardly making sure they didn't touch. The next morning however, Kally woke up to find Chris's arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Felsong: Ok, I'll do that. Glad you like where it's going.  
  
Hawaiikel: Yes he will and of course he's gonna die. I don't think I want him to save Kally, but I'll find another way.  
  
MElz: Don't worry, fight comes later. Maybe he'll die then.  
  
Buri: I forgot about that * hits self on head* I'm just gonna say, she came home a day or two later and then gave him hell after she helped Kally get away.  
  
Tigress FN: The gypsies are one of my fave parts, they get rid of Will.  
  
Honeybee2000: I'll continue it if you keep telling me what you think about it.  
  
I Am The Bunny Slayer: Cool name. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Kero7590: Yup he's gone. * does victory dance* I'm so happy to get rid of him. He's so annoying.  
  
Rizka: It hasn't ended yet, probably won't for a long time.  
  
Giggles0913: Thanks, I really liked yours too, well it was more of a song, but thats ok. Have ya had a b-day on Friday the 13th yet? Thoses are really fun. Later. 


	17. First kiss

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters1-8  
  
`...` = Kally and Storm mindspeaking  
  
The next morning, however, she woke up to find Chris's arm around her waist.  
  
" Chris, honey, wake up," she said in a sugary voice. His arm tightened around her waist.  
  
" Get up sleepyhead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Cause I want you to be awake when I castrate you with a spoon!!!" she shouted.  
  
He jumped out of bed and started running. She looked for a spoon, but couldn't find one, so she got a hairclip instead. She chased after him. He ran to where the horses were tied up. Big Mistake.  
  
" Get him Storm!" Kally shouted. Storm's head lunged forward and grabbed Chris's arm.  
  
` What he do? ` Storm asked.  
  
Kally told Storm. Storm let him go and started laughing. By now the whole camp was up and watching.  
  
" What happened?" Bobbie asked.  
  
" Kelly wants to kill me, and her stupid horse broke my arm," Chris moaned.  
  
" What did you do?"  
  
" I didn't do anything," Chris said.  
  
" Yes you did!" Kally shouted.  
  
` No he didn't` Storm said.  
  
` Whose side are you on? ` Kally asked the horse.  
  
` Nobody's, I'm just pointing out he didn't do anything. You humans fret about stuff like that too much`  
  
` He had his arm around my waist!`  
  
` He didn't actually try anything though. Just had his arm around your waist. Your acting like a silly foal.`  
  
` Am not!`  
  
` Are too!`  
  
` Am not!`  
  
` See what I mean?` Storm said smugly  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Kally spun around. Someone was tending to Chris's arm. Bobbie and Robbie motioned for her to go with them.  
  
" What happened?" Robbie asked.  
  
Kally told them and, like Storm, they started laughing too.  
  
"What?" Kally asked. She was getting really mad now; she hated it when people laughed at her.  
  
" That is so immature! Kally, I thought a Tigress was supposed to all mature and all that other crap," Robbie said as he gasped for breath.  
  
" Oh, poor Chris!" Bobbie gasped.  
  
" You should apologize," Robbie said.  
  
" Why should I have to?"  
  
" You wanted to castrate him with a spoon!"  
  
" Actually I was going to use a hairclip."  
  
" That's even worse!"  
  
" I'm not going to apologize."  
  
" Then I guess you don't want to help his sister? We can't have petty arguments getting in the way of work."  
  
" It won't interfere."  
  
" You know it will."  
  
" Fine. I'll apologize, but I won't mean a word I say."  
  
" That's okay. As long as Chris thinks you're telling the truth."  
  
" He believes anything."  
  
" That's true, unfortunately."  
  
  
  
She walked over to Chris, he was flirting with some girl and his arm was in a splint. The girl saw Kally and left, Chris turned around, his smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked rudely.  
  
" How's the arm? Is it broken?"  
  
" No, just sprained. It'll slow us down a bit though."  
  
" Yeah, sorry."  
  
" Liar"  
  
She smiled, she couldn't help it. " Yeah, I'm liar. But I am sorry, about the arm, nothing else though."  
  
" That's ok, I can forgive you. It must have been a shock to wake up and find a handsome guy, like myself, in your bed," he said with a smirk.  
  
" If that's what you want to believe it's okay with me. So, how long will your arm be in that thing?"  
  
" A couple of weeks at least. Hopefully it'll at least be out of the splint when we catch up with those mercenaries."  
  
" Yeah, if it isn't, I can take your place,"  
  
" But who will be the bait?"  
  
" I am not bait, I prefer the term undercover agent."  
  
" If that makes you happy, but that's too important of a position to ignore."  
  
" We could switch places."  
  
" I can't pass as a girl!"  
  
" I'm not asking you to. Just pretend you are a prisoner. Your sister will believe you more than she will me."  
  
" As brilliant as that plan sounds, I think we can find an excuse for a soldier to have a broken arm, besides, I think they'd like a female prisoner more then a female soldier."  
  
" You are a pig."  
  
" I know, that's what girls love about me," he said as he ran his good hand through his hair.  
  
" Actually, I think they're just desperate."  
  
" Oh come on, you liked sharing a room with me."  
  
" I did no-" Chris silenced her with a kiss. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: see chps. 1-8  
  
'....' = Thoughts `....` = Kally and Storm talking  
  
Chris cut her off with a kiss.  
  
' Uh oh, what am I supposed to do now?' Kally asked herself.  
  
` Well, you can kiss him back or you can slap him or I can break his other arm` she heard Storm say.  
  
` Storm?!`  
  
` No, it's William of Turtle.`  
  
` Whatever`  
  
Chris pulled back then and looked at Kally expectantly. Kally stared at him with big eyes.  
  
" Well....?" Chris asked, smirking.  
  
" Well what?!" Kally snapped back, she decided to act stupid, maybe then he'd go away.  
  
" Well, how'd you like it?" he asked, his face was coming closer.  
  
" Liked what?" she asked innocently.  
  
" Liked this," he asked, kissing her again.  
  
' Well, guess the stupid act didn't work, time to try the angry act.'  
  
She pushed him away and glared daggers at him.  
  
" Are you trying to become a gelding? Or is this how you always act?"  
  
" You don't feel it?" he asked.  
  
" Feel what?" she asked suspiciously  
  
" Feel this," he said, he leaned in, but she knew what he was going to do and pushed him away before his lips touched hers.  
  
" Stop." She ordered him.  
  
" Why?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
" Um..., cause I said so?"  
  
" You don't even have a reason?!"  
  
" Not yet, but I'll find one."  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Oh! Got one! Romance will interfere with our mission. And since I asked you to stop, you have to follow the Code of Chivalry and grant a lady's request."  
  
" K, the first reason was good. But I don't have to follow the Code, I'm a Shang, not a knight, and even if I were, you are far from being a lady."  
  
" I'm a princess."  
  
" Yeah, but you only say you are if it gets you out of doing something."  
  
" What's your point?"  
  
" You're using a title to get you out of something, you are acting like a noblewoman."  
  
" I AM a noblewoman."  
  
" So you shouldn't mind being kissed by a prince."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" All part of those little games they do at court, kiss a prince, you may become a queen"  
  
" I'm Shang, I'm above court games."  
  
" But you are a lady aren't you?"  
  
" Oh, Shut up. You're hurting my brain."  
  
" Oh. Poor Princess Kally. Thinking too hard again?"  
  
" You can sleep on the floor tonight okay?"  
  
" But the floor is hard and cold, what if I get splinters?"  
  
" Now who sounds like a lady?"  
  
" I can't sound like a lady, I'm a guy."  
  
" Fine, you sound like Sir Willy the Ugly."  
  
" Ewwwwwww!"  
  
Kally laughed and shook her head, " Chris, you're so stupid."  
  
" Thank you I try," he said, smirking again.  
  
' Uh oh, what's he gonna do now?'  
  
` If he kisses you, kiss him back.` Storm said.  
  
`Why?`  
  
` Maybe it'll scare him off.`  
  
Chris leaned in and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed back. Surprised, he pushed her away.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" You kissed me back."  
  
" Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
" Sorta."  
  
" Sorta?"  
  
" Well, I never actually thought you would want to, I was just playing around."  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Yeah, I mean, you're hot and all, but, not really my type."  
  
" Oh? What is your 'type'?"  
  
" Someone who wont threaten to kill me if I kiss her."  
  
" You deserved it, I told you not to. And I didn't say I was going to kill you."  
  
" You said you were going to make me a gelding, that's even worse then death."  
  
" I was only joking around."  
  
" Didn't sound like it."  
  
" I was just joking."  
  
" Oh, well, you're still not my type."  
  
" Yeah, guess you're right, I mean you like those slutty girls."  
  
" Yeah, the hot ones especially."  
  
" Pig!"  
  
" I know. Don't you just love it?"  
  
" Not really."  
  
" You're mean."  
  
" Yeah, I know. Well, I got to go talk to Sheila about something. Later."  
  
" Later."  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't like this chapter much, kinda stupid. No one got hurt :'( I'll hurt someone in the next chapter though. I need some Dr. Pepper right now. Anyways, I'll write more later. Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hawaiikel: ur gonna put me on ur faves list? Wow, i feel so special now. Thank you.  
  
Felsong: yes, romance*sigh*  
  
Kero7590: Yup K/C! willy might come back, but he might not. I'm not telling :P  
  
Loopeeee: I'd sue ya 4 a cheeseburger or somthin, but I don't have enough money 4 a lawyer. Oh well... Yah, the kiss was totally "un"expected.  
  
Rizka: yes, eet weel be veeeeery eenterestingk!  
  
Loki-goddess of destuction: k, I'll e-mail ya so ya don't miss anything. Hope u like the rest of this story.  
  
Anastazia Silverwind: K, I will keep writin and try to make the rest of the chapters fun too.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I feel so loved * wipes away a tear* 


	19. fainting

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Kero7590: o, he'll definitely die, promise. And yes, the betrothal is off, thank god. Jon is smart enough to know that Kally would kill him if he forced her to marry Willy the Ugly.  
  
Loopeeee: Fine, you can keep the cheesybooger. They will be together very soon, just a chapter or two more.  
  
Anastazia Silverwind: Sorry I hurt ur brain. Chris is just confused now, his brain probably hurts more than yours does now.Lolzie, sorry. Arrivederci.  
  
Hawaiikel: yah, I know  
  
Dragonlady: He WILL die. He MUST die. I'll try to make Jon as un-prigish as possible, but it'll be hard.  
  
MElz: Kally's almost 19 (I'm makin her birthday in a week or so) and Chris is 21. This fic is totally K/C, they were made for each other, or he was made for her, I dunno, I'm confused now. Anywho, if there was no Chris who else would she be with? Willy? *Shudders* There kids would probably look terrible  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
`...`= Storm and Kally '...'= Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: see chps. 1-8  
  
  
  
  
  
They started moving the next morning. Storm and Chris's horse, Trickster, were pulling the wagon. Kally was driving. The guys were at the front of the caravan, Chris was riding a borrowed horse.  
  
` Storm, how you two doing?`  
  
` Fine, how are things with you and Chris?`  
  
` same as always.`  
  
`You still sharing a room?`  
  
` No, he's been with some other girl. I pity her.`  
  
" Are you talking to that horse again?" Chris asked as he rode beside the wagon.  
  
" How's the arm?" she asked.  
  
" Fine. So, are you talking to the horse?"  
  
" I don't see how that's any of your business. What do you want?"  
  
" Want?" he asked. " What makes you think I want anything? Can't a guy just come and keep his best friend company?"  
  
" Go bug someone else. Like, how about that girl you've been sleeping with. What's her name...Oh yeah, Trixie."  
  
" It's Fifi, Trixie was last week. Wait, how'd you find out about her?"  
  
" Who, Trixie? Bobbie told me. Do you really have a new girl every week?"  
  
" Yeah. Jealous?"  
  
" No."  
  
'wait, was she? NO, why should she be, it's not like she was in love with Chris or anything. Right?'  
  
" I'm confused," she muttered.  
  
" How's that different from any other day?" Chris asked.  
  
" Are you STILL HERE!? Go AWAY!" she shouted.  
  
" Gosh, no need to shout. And I can be here if I want to be, Trickster IS my horse."  
  
" Than talk to him, not me."  
  
" Sorry Princess, we aren't all gifted with talking animals."  
  
" Do you want to drive?"  
  
" No, I'll be fine talking to the beautiful Lady Shang."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" The mercenaries are a few days ahead."]  
  
" Really? They're slow."  
  
" Well, actually, Max ahs some people over there stealing food and other supplies."  
  
" So they have to forage for food? They won't be very happy when we catch up."  
  
" They will be when they see the supplies and prisoner."  
  
" Do I really have to? Cant we just, I don't know, sneak in, grab her, sneak out?"  
  
" Has that ever worked? For anybody? Ever?"  
  
" No"  
  
" l, than that means that we have to be sneaky."  
  
" Can I at least kill someone?"  
  
"Sure, but only one. And only when I tell you to."  
  
" All right thanks, I guess."  
  
" Do I get a thank you kiss?"  
  
" No, your girlfriend would get jealous."  
  
" She's not my girlfriend, I just sleep with her."  
  
"You're so full of it."  
  
" Only when I want to be."  
  
" Would you guys kiss already?" They heard someone say.  
  
" Robbie shut up!" They both turned around to find Bobbie with his hand over his brother's mouth.  
  
" Robbie!" Kally exclaimed.  
  
" What are you guys doing?" Chris asked.  
  
" Waiting for you two to finally kiss," Robbie said.  
  
Kally turned to Chris and said, " Well, I'd hate to keep them waiting."  
  
She leaned over and gave Chris a big smooch on the lips. When she pulled back the twins started cheering and Chris had a dazed look on his face.  
  
" Well?" Kally asked, embarrassed by the cheers. Chris just fainted. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
A/N: It's 20 chapters and not even halfway done! If only my English teacher could see this, maybe she'd give me a better grade. ;p Nyways, the first part of this chapter is gonna be Chris's point of view because he just fainted and I felt like writing from his POV.  
  
  
  
~~*~~~ Chris's POV ~~*~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, someone was sitting next to me, but his/her back was turned towards me. My head really hurt.  
  
The person turned around and I saw that it was Kel-Kally. After a couple of weeks, I still thought of her as Kelly, not some stuck-up princess.  
  
" Ah, so my hero finally awakes," she said dryly.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Am I really that bad at kissing? You fainted and now you can't even remember?"  
  
" What?" Then my memory came back. " Oh, I remember now."  
  
" Yay "  
  
" The kiss is a little blurry though, maybe you can refresh my memory?" I asked a little more than hopeful.  
  
" No. You might not remember, but I do. I can still see you falling off your horse." She grinned as she said this. She has a really nice smile...Wait! Did she just say I fell off my horse!? And she saw it! Oh yeah Chris, great way to impress her, and while she was kissing you too, you idiot!  
  
I smiled weakly. " Did I really fall off?"  
  
She burst into laughter; did I mention she has a nice laugh too? " You swooned before you fell off."  
  
" Swooned?"  
  
" Like a lovesick girl meeting the knight of her dreams," she batted her eyes before she started laughing again.  
  
I groaned, this was just great. The girl I loved was laughing at me because I fainted when she kissed me. Chris, you stupid idiot!  
  
" I want to die!" I said.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad." She said.  
  
" You weren't the one who fainted!"  
  
" You're overreacting. Besides, I thought it was kinda cute."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah, in a weird kind of way."  
  
" Kiss me again."  
  
" No."  
  
" Why not?" I whined, putting on the sad little puppy-dog face girls can't resist.  
  
" Because."  
  
" Because why?"  
  
" Because I don't want to."  
  
" Ok fine, I'll just die then."  
  
" If you die, I can't kiss you."  
  
" It's not like you're going to anyways."  
  
" Not right now. I have to go tell everyone you're up first."  
  
" And then?"  
  
" Maybe." I knew I had a goofy grin on my face when she left. I felt like singing, but if I did she'd probably strangle me or something.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kally told Bobbie and Robbie that Chris was up and then sat down when they left to see them. It was dark now, all the gypsies were dancing and singing around the fire, but she was oblivious to it all as she thought.  
  
She didn't know why she had kissed him. She really, REALLY liked him, but a romance between them would never work out. He'd keep trying to sleep with her and when she refused, he'd go somewhere else. Even if she let him have his way, after a week he'd get bored. Their friendship would be ruined. And then there was her father; her father was probably arranging another marriage for her as she sat here. When she went back home he would have a whole wedding arranged for her, the dress was probably being made now. She should probably try contacting her father, she hadn't heard from him since she got rid of Willy the Ugly. She shuddered at the thought of her former beau. ' I need to stop thinking about that. Time to dance.' She thought as she got up and started dancing with some guy.  
  
She didn't notice Chris come out. He stopped and stared. ' Time to go claim that kiss.' He thought. He walked over and pulled Kally away.  
  
" Hey, your up!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
" Dunno. So, any particular reason why you dragged me away from having fun?"  
  
" I wanted to claim my kiss."  
  
" What kiss?"  
  
" The one you promised me!"  
  
" Oh, that one," she hesitated. " Close your eyes."  
  
" Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.  
  
" Just do it." His eyes snapped shut. " Don't faint this time."  
  
" I'll try not to." He said dryly. She leaned in and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They pulled back at the same time to breathe.  
  
" Hey! You're still conscious!" Kally joked.  
  
" Ha Ha." He said sarcastically before kissing her again. Kally pulled back when he tried to put his tongue in her mouth.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing. I just don't want your tongue in my mouth."  
  
" Oook. Let's go back to the wagon then."  
  
" I am not having sex with you."  
  
" I know, I wasn't going to ask you to. However, I am very turned on right now."  
  
" Yeah, well, turn off!"  
  
" ok. I'll try." He turned and walked away.  
  
" You better," she muttered, before running to catch up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Queen: Do you really love or r u just sayin that?  
  
Felsong: Of course it's funny, I'm ALWAYS funny. *coughs* yea right. Bye.  
  
Tigress FN: All this story needs is a brain surgery, amnesia, a mysterious murder, and then it could be a soap! J/K!  
  
Anastazia: Yup. *sigh* Ain't he romantic? * rolls eyes*  
  
Loopeeee: I don't think that's much of a long review, it's mostly spaces. Oh well. And kally doesn't have PMS. She's just...um...I'm thinkin, hang on.....oh! got it! * takes deep breath* She's just different. * smiles triumphantly* but I'm differenter. :P  
  
Loki- goddess of destruction: Yup, Chris is a wuss. Sad huh? Well at least he didn't faint when he saw a mouse, that would be really pathetic.  
  
Hyacinth:Yah, I hate the prig too. If his mother had made him marry Delia or Josiane, Kally wouldn't have the whole arranged thingy. Actually, it'd be worse, she'd have the parents from hell. I might do the stranger thing, but that would be later. Robbie and Bobbie stand for Robert and Bobert, at least, that's what their parents thought. They were having Dr. Pepper when Bobbie and Robbie were born.  
  
Hawaiikel:I know, I am a genius aren't I? Ur very good at rhyming. U should write a book. Like Rhyming 4 Dummies or somthin like that. Then u could dedicate it 2 me cause i'm the queen of the dummies. I'm tellin the truth, i really am queen of the dummies.  
  
Not so faerie L: I didn't see nything that woul insult her either, but o well. I know Chris is a bit of a jerk, I made him like that on purpose. Maybe he'll try changin 4 Kally. He could go to jerks anonymous meetings.  
  
Demented-dreamer: yah, big smooch was a bit of an exageration, but I felt like writin that and i'm sorry u think it ruined the chappie 


	21. Three Little Words

Chapter 21  
  
A/N: Yea! I've gotten over 100 reviews! My ego is gettin a little big now, o well. I just wanna say thanx to every one who has reviewed since this story started, i luv u all. I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be, but I've got a general idea. I may even write a sequel to this story, it all depends on how much u guys like it, or don't like it. Please R&R, I don't care if u flame me, I luv laughin at em.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later, they entered Sarain. The mercenaries were going slower than before and running out of supplies. A few of them had even disappeared. Plans were being made. Kally, her friends, and 3 able-bodied gypsy men were preparing to leave. A special rendezvous place was set up and as the rest of the gypsy camp watched, Kally and the others set out to rescue a princess.  
  
Everyone else was wearing regular shirt and breeches, but Kally was forced to wear her gypsy costume. The plan was to let the soldiers believe that she was a gypsy prisoner, captured when the rest of her camp was slaughtered. Her father had been organizing raids on the mercenaries, planning to rescue the little princess. Right now, Kally was riding Storm, but before they caught up with the mercenaries, she would have to hide Storm somewhere until she was able to make an escape with the princess. When they got to the enemy camp they would see her riding with Chris.  
  
The next day, the gypsy men that Max had put in charge of slowing the enemy down, came and showed them to a small hole under a tree. Inside the hole were the bodies of 6 soldiers. The gypsy scouts explained that these men had discovered what they were doing and tried to fight. The soldiers were murdered before they could go back and warn their leader.  
  
"That was yesterday," a scout said. " And we checked identification. This one is- was second in command." He said kicking the tallest one.  
  
" This is perfect!" Chris said. " We can disguise ourselves to look like these dudes and say we were investigating those raids. I'll be the second- in-command dude, we're about the same height anyway."  
  
" Why do you get to be the second-in-command?" whined Bobbie.  
  
" Cause its MY sister we're rescuing." Chris said.  
  
" At least you don't have to be a fuckin prisoner." Kally mumbled.  
  
" Are you really still mad about that?" Chris asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I can't do anything other than sit on the ground with my hands tied behind my back."  
  
Chris placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes." You're the one who has to find a way of getting out of there with my sister. You have the most important job. You are saving an innocent girl's life, that's the whole reason why we are doing this, if you fail, we all fail. Besides, you can still kill people, you'll have to kill some guards to escape." He let her go and started examining the bodies.  
  
" Hey! Bobbo and Robbo. These two look just like you guys!" Bobbie and Robbie walked over to the bodies. Bobbie gasped and Robbie's eyes went wide with disbelief.  
  
" They're our cousins, Bill and Phil. They disappeared two years ago. They were never very nice people and now their dead." Robbie didn't sound very sad and there was a big grin on his face. Bobbie started giggling.  
  
"HeHe! They're DEAD! 'bout time." Bobbie said gleefully.  
  
" Um. You two don't sound very sad." Chris said.  
  
" If you knew them, you wouldn't either." Robbie said.  
  
" Is this how you treat your family?" one of the scouts asked.  
  
" Nope, just these two." Robbie said.  
  
" Ok. Then since you know how they act, you two can dress up as them."  
  
" I am NOT going to dress up as one of those people."  
  
" Fine then, you can go back to rendezvous point." Chris said, moving on to check the other bodies.  
  
" What?! Aren't you gonna give us a pep talk?"  
  
" Nope, if you don't want to go, you don't have to."  
  
" But you gave one to Kally."  
  
" Kally's job is more important."  
  
"But how are you gonna explain two disappearances?"  
  
" They died nobly, fighting against thieving gypsies."  
  
" But that makes them sound good."  
  
" Oh well. When you die fighting to protect your friends from thieves, you die nobly."  
  
" Well, I'd hate for people to think wrongly of our dear cousins, we'll just play dress up."  
  
" Ok, if you're sure." Chris said.  
  
" Oh yeah, positive."  
  
Kally left them as they started to change into their disguises.  
  
" So Chris, how are things with you and Kelly?" Bobbie asked.  
  
" Fine." Chris answered.  
  
" Have you two had sex yet?" Robbie wanted to know.  
  
" No."  
  
" Are you ever going to?"  
  
" Yeah, when she wants to."  
  
" You've never said that before."  
  
" Kelly's different."  
  
" You love her?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess."  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
" Tell her now."  
  
"NOW?!"  
  
" Yeah. Now."  
  
" Okay. I will."  
  
"Good. Go now."  
  
Nervous didn't even come close to describing what Chris felt. He feared rejection. He saw her sitting on a rock near the horses. Storm was nearby, and even though he wanted to tell Kally how he felt, he was terrified of Storm. His arm was still in a sling; he didn't need his other arm to be in one too. He decided to tell her later, before they reached the mercenaries, when Storm wasn't around.  
  
The next morning, one of the scouts told them that the mercenaries had stopped near a cliff about three hours away. The food was running out and they needed to forage. The scout said the last part with a grin before pulling out a sack of dry travelers' bread.  
  
" This was their last sack of food." He said.  
  
" Really? Well then, guess we better get going. Kally, hide Storm somewhere nearby." Chris said.  
  
" Hand me that dead squirrel first." Kally pointed to the squirrel that Robbie had caught for dinner; it still hadn't been cooked. Chris handed it to her and Kally took a dagger and cut it open. She smeared some blood over her face and clothes. Then she tore part of her skirt and took a few sequins off the top she was wearing. She messed up her hair before putting it back into a loose horse-tail. When she was done she looked as if she had just gotten into a fight and lost. She then took Storms reigns and led her to a cave she had found earlier. The entrance was hidden by bushes so that no one would know that Storm was there. She would come back later with the princess to make an escape. She had already talked Storm into letting another person ride her, but it had cost Kally a lot of time, energy, and bribes.  
  
When she got back to camp the others had mounted up and were waiting for her. She climbed onto Trickster, Chris's horse, and sat in front of Chris. He wrapped an arm around her waist and told his horse to go.  
  
" You smell like a dead person," Kally complained.  
  
" Well, I am wearing a dead person's clothes." Chris pointed out. The clothes he had put on were light gray and raggedy. Blood had dried on his shirt and there was a large rip in the side. One of the gypsy people had the gift and diguised all of them to look like the person they were impersonating.  
  
Now Chris had long dark gray hair, a crooked nose, a goatee, and scars all over his face. His skin was tanned and leathery. Bobbie and Robbie looked pretty much the same except for the eyes. They used to have green eyes but now, due to the magic, their eyes were small, black, shiny dots. Their sandy blonde hair was now stringy and they looked very evil. The gypsies' names were Scott, Nick, and Wesley. Scott was the one with the magic. His gift was very powerful and the disguise spells were small, so they didn't really tire him out. He was around thirty years old and had blondish- greyish hair, and brown eyes. Luckily for him, the only thing he had to change about him was his nose. It used to be smallish, but now it was large and pointy. Nick had red hair and brown eyes, he was Scott's younger brother. He also had the gift, but it was much smaller than his brother's was, he was using his own to disguise himself. The gift made his hair become black and longer, and his two eyebrows came together to form a large unibrow. Wesley, or Wes as he liked to be called, was different from the others. He was Max and Sheila's son with his mother's blonde hair and his father's green eyes. He was quite handsome in Kally's opinion. Now, however, his blonde hair was paler and there were bald patches all over his head. His skin had been lightly tanned, but was now bright pink and his eyes were now a stormy blue. He was now the ugliest one in the group.  
  
" What's your sister like? Is she annoying?" Kally asked Chris. She did not want to be stuck with a prissy court lady and prayed to the goddess that Chris's sister was different.  
  
" ALL little sisters are annoying. I think it's in the job description or something." Chris told her.  
  
" I was never annoying."  
  
" That's not what Roald said when I met him."  
  
"That was eight years ago."  
  
" You're annoying NOW."  
  
"Oh." She was quiet for a while. It was a full minute before she started talking again.  
  
" Is she like all those other court ladies? You know, snobby and weak."  
  
" Weak? Yah, sort of I guess. Snobby? A little, but the last time I saw her was two months before she was kidnapped. I've heard being captured changes people. I know that she definitely won't agree to dressing like a gypsy, we'll have to compromise a little."  
  
"Great," Kally muttered under her breath.  
  
" It's not that bad. But if she thinks you're a commoner, she might not listen. Gallans don't really listen to those lower on the social chain. It's a curse. All the great civilizations had one."  
  
" So you think I should tell her who I am?"  
  
" When no ones listening. Then I'll confirm it for her later. She should listen to you then."  
  
" All right," she sighed.  
  
" Oh, that reminds me, before we caught up with the mercenaries I wanted to tell you something." He took a deep breath. " I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I don't care. Kally, I love you."  
  
Kally gasped, if Chris hadn't been holding on to her, she would have fallen off. She loved him, she had realized it before, but she didn't think he would share those feelings with her.  
  
" Umm, I...love you too." She said quietly, but he heard her. He stopped Trickster and she half-turned in the saddle. They shared a kiss, but broke it off when everyone else started to cheer. They started moving again and Kally leaned against Chris.  
  
An hour later, they caught up with the mercenaries.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felsong: I'll try, but I can't promise anything. If I can't write longer chapters, I'll try posting more than one chapter at a time.  
  
Hawaiikel: nuthin happened in the wagon. They kiss and stuff, but their clothes stay on. Willy will come back to die, and he never went back to Corus, too embarrassing for him.  
  
Not so faerie L: Jon has been going to J.A meetings since WWRLAM, but it doesn't seem to help him much. He can go for two months w/o bein a jerk, but that's it.  
  
Mystic Queen: Really? One of the best? *blushes* Aww, shucks....  
  
Hyacinth: Yah, Chris is a VERY luvable doofus. *sigh* I wish I knew a Chris, but I don't I only know a Willy. Dr. Pepper makes my world taste better. ;p  
  
Anastazia: Wat do u mean by fit he threw at the king? Do you mean when he wanted to become Shang?  
  
Kero7590: Ur forgiven. I hate it when my computer is down. Jon will most likely let it be K/C, but who knows how his strange mind works?  
  
Devilish Angel: He's adorable! How can you not love Chris? Even if he is a pig. And he's gonna change, or try at least.  
  
Rizka: umm...ok...yep faintin men, I thought it was kinda weird, but hey! If u like it, I ain't gonna argue. Bye. 


	22. Chapter 22 Wow aint that soooo origina...

Chapter 22  
  
Disclaimer: See chappies 1-8  
  
A/N: Yea! Superbowl XXXVII is HERRE! Go RAIDERS!  
  
  
  
They rode up to the camp slowly, Kally drooped her head to hide her face. Some soldiers came up to meet them, greeting Chris and the others and staring at Kally hungrily. Chris glared at them as he got off his horse and pulled Kally down too. She made a show of staggering and wincing when Chris grabbed her upper arm. One of the soldiers went to get the man in charge.  
  
A man emerged out of the largest tent. He was very tall, about 6.5 feet. His hair was dark black in color and reached his shoulders. A jagged purple scar was over his right eye, taking the place of an eyebrow. His nose was small and pointed and his mouth was formed into a sneer. His skin was very dark and his black squinty eyes were cold as ice.  
  
" Well well," he said. " What do we have here? My second-in-command and his dogs, back again. And who is this exquisite creature?" He asked, his eyes studying Kally's form.  
  
" We found the bandits who were stealing our food. Gypsies. Killed all but this one, figured you might like her." Chris said. He pushed Kally forward. She staggered and fell.  
  
" Yes, I like! Did you get any food?"  
  
" Yah, there on the horses."  
  
" Where did you get those horses?" the captain asked, studying them.  
  
" Took 'em. Our own mounts were killed."  
  
" WHAT?! You got them KILLED! You don't deserve new mounts. You are all walkin the rest of the way to Rachia.Go put the girl with the princess. No. Wait, I'll take her, you'll probably let her escape."  
  
He grabed Kally's arm and jerked her up. She winced, he wasn't very gentle. Chris's eyes glinted with anger, but he kept quiet, he couldn't jepordize this. The captain dragged her away and led her to a small tent. Two guards were positioned outside, they weren't heavily armed and she began to formulate a plan for escape. He threw her into the tent and tied her up to a big pole in the middle of the dark tent.. She could barely make out the form of another captive, who she assumed was Chris's sister, tied to the pole also.  
  
" Some company for ye princess." The captain's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he mock bowed and left, shouting orders to the guards stationed outside.  
  
Kally looked at the girl beside her. " Hey," she whispered. " Who are you?"  
  
" I am Princess Isabel of Letrana." She said haughtilly. " Who are you?"  
  
" Yup! You are DEFINITLEY Chris's sister. I can't tell you who I am, yet, people are listening." Kally said in a quiet whisper.  
  
" You know my brother?! Where is he? HOW is he? Are you here to rescue me?"  
  
" Shhhhhh! Someone's coming!" Footsteps were aproaching the opening of the tent. She heard Chris's fake voice dismiss the guards before he entered. He rushed over to his sister and she tensed up visibly.  
  
" If you dare and touch me, ny brother will come and kill you! His friend is already here to help me!" She said angrily. Chris stooped down and glared at her.  
  
" Izzy! SHUT UP! You can't let everyone know we're here."  
  
" C-Chris?" she stammered.  
  
" Yeah. Now be quiet." He went behind her and started untiying her hands.  
  
" What took you so long?" she whined.  
  
" I thought I told you to be quiet."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Whatever." He retied her hands, but made it much looser.  
  
" Aren't we leaving?" she asked.  
  
" Not yet."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Shhhh!"  
  
He walked over to Kally and began to untie her.  
  
" You okay?" he whispered, clearly worried about her.  
  
" Yah, I'm fine." She let out a breath of relief when her hands were unbound. " Got my dagger?"  
  
" Yah, here." He handed it over.  
  
" Thanks." She lifted up her skirt and tied the dagger in between her legs. Then, she let Chris tie her hands again.  
  
" Chris? Who is she?" Isabel asked.  
  
He went over to his sister and and whispered in her ear, Kally's identity.  
  
" You're a princess and you FIGHT?!" she asked Kally disbelievingly.  
  
" Yah. Got a problem with that?" Kally glared at her.  
  
" No." Isabel sounded scared and Kally smirked.  
  
" Okay then. Call me Kelly."  
  
" But that's not your name."  
  
" I know, but if we told everyone my name they would kill me, and I won't be much help to you dead, now would I?"  
  
" I guess not. So, when ARE we leaving."  
  
" Whenever we get the chance, but you HAVE to act normally Izzy, ok?" Chris said.  
  
" All right."  
  
" Good. I have to leave now, meeting with Captain Scarface."  
  
" Is that really his name?" Kally asked.  
  
" Yah, pathetic ain't it?"  
  
" Only a little," Kally said sarcastically. Chris grinned.  
  
" What else would you exppect from this band of pathetic mongrels?"  
  
He kissed Kally before he exited the tent.  
  
" Are you and my brother lovers?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you could say that. But hush now, the guards are coming back."  
  
One of the guards stuck his head into the opening of the tent and leered at them.  
  
" It's feedin time you bitches." He threw a bowl of lumpy broth at them, the hot contents of the bowl splattered all over them, burning their skin. Isabel shreiked and Kally bit her tounge so hard that it started bleeding. The guard chuckled heartlessly and winked at them before leaving.  
  
" Are they all like this?" Kally asked.  
  
" Worst sometimes," Isabell said through tears. Kally felt pity towards the younger girl and wanted to comfort her.  
  
" Then we'll just need to get you out of here sooner." She sighed. " I'll think of a way to stop you from getting hurt like that until we escape."  
  
" Really?" Isabel stopped crying.  
  
" Really. Try and get some sleep now, I need to think."  
  
" Okay. Kelly, I'm sorry I acted like a brat."  
  
" I know. Now get some rest."  
  
Isabel quickly fell asleep. Kally quickly began to formulate a plan. If she could get free, it would be easy to overtake the two guards, it was the rest of the camp that she was worried about. They would outnumber her 50 to 1. Sure the others would help, but it'd still be a struggle. The real problem was getting Isabel out safely, the younger girl couldn't fight and was probably weak from this whole ordeal. Storm was three hours away and Kally didn't know how far their mindlink could stretch. ' Only one way to find out' she thought. She concentrated with all her might on her horse's presence three hours away.  
  
~ Storm?~ she asked. She heard a faint whinny, but that was all.  
  
~ Storm?~ she tried again, this time, there was only silence.  
  
' Well, scratch that idea' she sighed. ' You're so stupid Kally. How could you put Storm so far away. You knew a girl held captive for 3 months wouldn't have much strength. Stupid Stupid!' she berated herself and started hitting her head on the pole.  
  
~ Kally?~ She barely heard it, but she knew Storm was calling her.  
  
~ Storm?!~ Nothing answered. She sit her head and tried again.  
  
~ Storm!~  
  
~ Why are you calling me? Is everything all right?~ Kally hit her head and and asked Storm to come closer because the princess wouldn't be able to make it that dar. Storm said that she'd station herself an hour away from where Kally was now and remain out of sight. Kally thanked her and cut off the connection. 'Well, that takes care of one thing. Damn! My head hurts.' She had strained her brain too much while talking to Storm and her head hurt from hitting it against the pole. Wearily, she slipped out of conciousness.  
  
  
  
She came to late the next morning. It was a little lighter in the tent, but not by much. She could barely make out the features on Isabel's worried face.  
  
" What happened?" Kally asked.  
  
" I-I heard the guards talking this morning. Th-they're taking you to see the captian tonight." Kally winced.  
  
" Yea." She said dryly. " I'm gonna lose my virginity to a man named Scarface in a bandit camp. I can hardly wait."  
  
" Are we going to leave today?"  
  
" I don't know. If I see a chance, we'll take it, but until then, we just have to wait. Maybe I can stab Scarface tonight in bed." She said thoughtfully. A sick picture entered her head, she shook her head to clear ti, cursing her imagination.  
  
" I need to talk to Chris. Where is he?" Kally asked. As if on cue, he walked into the tent, scowling. Isabel shrank back from the anger on her brother's face.  
  
" Oh hey Chris! I was just talking about you." Kally said brightly, ignoring the glare he sent her.  
  
" We are getting you both out of here today." He said.  
  
" Chris, we can't leave without a plan, it would be to dangerous." Kally said scornfully.  
  
" I'm not letting you stay here to be raped by Scarface!" He exploded.  
  
" Shut up! The whole camp will hear you.!" Kally said in a hurried whisper.  
  
" The idiots are all out looking for food. Aparently, I didn't get enough for the whole friggen camp!" His voice rose again. Kally kicked kim hard and told him to shutup when he glared at her.  
  
" Raving like a lunatic isn't going to help us at all." Kally pointed out. Chris sobered up at her observation.  
  
" Sorry." He sounded like a little boy who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
" You need to start sucking up to Captain Scarface. This whole thing will be easier if he likes you."  
  
" All right." They heard someone approaching the camp, Chris sighed and left, getting ready to suck up to the captain.  
  
Scarface rode up and Chris offered to take his horse. Scarface tossed him the reigns and spat in his face. Chris waited before Scarface was back in his tent before wiping the spit off his face angrily. He sighed as he took care of the horse before going into Scarface's tent to get on the captains 'good side'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loopeeee: Ur last review was mostly spaces, so that doesn't count! ;p There's already a Scott in the story, but I'll put an amy in somewhere, if you want the character to resemble u, tell me what you look like, k?  
  
Loki-goddess of destruction: yes, it's such a relief that they finally said it, they were starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Tigress FN: Changing appearances isn't a big deal in this story magic- wise. Of course Kally will kill some people...if I didn't let her, she'd kill ME!  
  
Felsong: I'll put up as much as I can to keep you happy.  
  
Kero 7590: oooooooo! I LUV sogar!!!!!!! It's soooooooo SUGARY!!!!!! Hehe!  
  
Xirleb70: K, i will. Thanx 4 da review!  
  
Devilish Angel: I think most stories aren't very good without at least a little romance. I'm a romantic 2. :D  
  
Hawk: Really?! You put it on ur faves?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
Lady Anatasia: He IS adorable ain't he? And he's alllllll MINE! :)  
  
Anastazia: kk, i will.  
  
Hyacinth: hehe! I'm soooooo EVIL! Don't ya agree? Were u really cryin? Cuz if ya were, thatz pretty funny! 


	23. Making Weird Noises and Breaking Cots

Chapter 23  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see chappies 1-8  
  
  
  
At sunset that day, the guards came to take Kally. She tensed as they led her to a tent. HIS tent. They brought her inside; no one was there yet. They tied her to a cot near the center of the room, then left. As she awaited her doom she carefully observed the layout of the tent. A desk covered with maps was in one corner and small flap near it led outside, probably to the privy. Other than that, the room was bare. Especially compared to what she thought the captain's room would and SHOULD look like, an arrogant man like Scarface would have medals or trophies or SOMETHING that symbolized his success.  
  
" You are a very lucky man. How did you convince Scarface to let you have her?!" she heard a man say.  
  
'Oh greeeaaaaaat!' she thought. 'Well, if he isn't Scarface, then who is he?'  
  
Her question was answered when Chris entered the room.  
  
" WHAT THE-"  
  
" Oh be quiet." Chris said as he untied her.  
  
She lowered her voice. " What are you doing? Why isn't Scarface here?"  
  
" What?! Did you want Scarface to rape you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
" No! I wanted to stab him. Why are you here?"  
  
" I took your advice and sucked up to him. Got on his good side. Convinced him that I deserved a reward for being such a good boy. I'm now in charge of making sure you bad little prisoners don't escape and when we deliver you to the Warlord, I get a quarter of the profits."  
  
" Well I'm sorry Chris, but we wont be around long enough for you to collect that money."  
  
" Oh yeah," he frowned for a minute, but then he perked up again. " But now I'm in charge of you and Izzy. Bobbie and Robbie will be the new guards and that'll make everything easier for us."  
  
" Yes it will. But why am I here?"  
  
" Um...well. Y-you...um," he took a deep breath. "Scarfacegaveyoutometonightasanotheroneofthoserewards." He looked scared all of a sudden and moved closer to the desk. Kally watched him amused.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm moving out of hitting range."  
  
" I could still throw a dagger at you." She said carelessly. He paled and cursed. She stifled a laugh as she untied her dagger than slowly moved to where Chris was cowering behind the desk. He was sitting on the floor with his hands over his eyes.  
  
" Why are you closing your eyes?"  
  
" I can't see you so you can't see me." Kally placed the dagger on the desk and let out a fit of laughter. Chris opened one eye and then the other and stared at Kally with a worried expression on his face.  
  
" Um, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she wanted to know after she had controlled the laughing.  
  
" Because you aren't trying to kill me."  
  
" I'm just relieved your you and not Scarface."  
  
" Oh. I'm glad I'm not Scarface too."  
  
Wesley walked into the tent as Kally was helping Chris get up.  
  
" The rest of the dudes want ta know why we ain't hearin' no lovemakin sir." Wes smirked when he saw the dagger on the desk and Chris getting off the floor.  
  
" Was there a fight?"  
  
" No. Go tell the 'dudes' to do whatever they're supposed to be doing instead of listening to things they shouldn't be listening to."  
  
" I can't say that, Scarface would kill me."  
  
" Scarafce? Is he listening too?"  
  
" Yup. All we could hear was a little bit of girlish laughin, so he got worried and sent me to check on ya and ta tell ya ta get on with it."  
  
" Okay, fine. We will get on with it. And if anyone asks, just tell them that gypsy women are vicious or something like that."  
  
" Will do. It's about time you two finally did something." Wes left without another word.  
  
" Remind me again why we brought him along." Chris said sitting next to Kally on the cot.  
  
" I thought he was good at fighting. So, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
" Just start making noises I guess. We still need to talk though."  
  
" Ok, just whisper." They started jumping on the cot and making weird noises, making sure that when they talked, it was only in whispers.  
  
" So, any date set for the big escape?" Chris asked before he let out a fake moan.  
  
" Uh...sometime tomorrow?" Kally asked before jumping on the cot again. It broke and she screamed. Chris rushed over to her.  
  
" You okay?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, just shocked, didn't know I was that heavy," she said jokingly.  
  
" Yeah, and the sad part is you haven't been eating much. You probably weigh less than you did last week." He said with a grin.  
  
" Oh shut up." She hit him playfully. They were about to kiss when Nick rushed into the room. His face was red and he looked really worried.  
  
" Th-th-the p-princess is g-gone!"  
  
" What do you mean GONE?!" Chris roared, getting up and grabbing the collar of Nick's shirt.  
  
" Chris! Stop It!" Kally said, her voice was barely above a whisper. Nick was shaking visibly. Kally grabbed Chris's hands and pried them off Nick.  
  
" We can't get any information if you choke him." She pointed out. " Now then, Nick, what happened?"  
  
" I-I-I dunno. Bobbie and Robbie were knocked out. Luckily, they weren't dead, but they didn't see anything. They found this though. It has your name on it." He pulled aout a piece fo paper addressed to Chris. Chris took it, read it carefully, and then tore it up.  
  
" Kally, how far is Storm?"  
  
" About an hour away. Why?"  
  
" Good. If you go west five minutes on foot, you'll find my sister, she'll come up to you. Get to Storm as fast as you can and ride to the rendezvous point. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
" Wait, what was in that letter? How do you know where she is?"  
  
" That's for me to know and you to find out. Now go."  
  
" But I didn't get to kill anybody," she pouted.  
  
" You will. Just not now. But you need to leave."  
  
" There's gonna be a fight, isn't there? I can't believe it! You are staying here to fight, but I have to go. Away from ALL the fun. Instead, I have to let a spoiled little BRAT ride my horse. The horse I promised that no one else would ride. It's not fair!"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. " If you leave now, I'll bring you back a Captain Scarface to torture."  
  
" REALLY?!" Kally got all excited.  
  
" Yes, but you have to leave now."  
  
" Okay. BYE!" She rushed out of the tent and ducked behind a pile of wood so that no one would see her. She stealthily made her way to the edge of the camp and broke out into a run heading for the trees nearby. Everyone else was too preoccupied to notice her and she ran hard for ten minutes. There was a huge tree up ahead and a person popped out from behind it and ran over to Kally.  
  
" Hey! Why do you look so tired? Where is everybody?"  
  
" I just ran for ten minutes straight, of course I'm a little tired. Everyone else is out there fighting. C'mon, we have to go NOW!" They headed south and when they came to this big fork in the road, Kally heard Storm whinny.  
  
" Okay, this way." Kally led Isabel to Storm who was saddled and ready for her riders.  
  
" OOOOOOOOO!" Isabel squealed. " What a pretty horsey!" She ran up to Storm before Kally could stop her. Surprisingly, Storm let Izzy pet her, without losing an arm. Kally shook her head, she would never fully understand Storm. She got up in the saddle and then helped Izzy up. Izzy insisted on riding side-saddle because it was 'proper' When Kally told Storm to go at a full gallop, Izzy fell off. SO, Kally had to stop Storm, help Izzy get back on, and then she had to ride slower so that Izzy wouldn't fall off again. Then Izzy started talking, about everything from clothes to boys to friends to boys to Chris to clothes and boys.  
  
They neared the rendezvous point. The gypsies were there, she could see Chris's horse, so that meant they all beat her there. But there were eleven other horses. Eleven horses that were tired and Gallan-bred.  
  
" YAY! They're here! Make this stupid horse go faster!" Izzy kicked Storm's sides and screamed when Storm reared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris was tending to a cut on his head and talking to the blonde man beside him. They both heard the scream and automatically knew who it was. They rushed out to see a rearing horse and two women on top of it.  
  
" IZZY!" The blonde man shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cheesiest Kraft: Hey Loren! Don't review again till ya actually read the story. Yah, Alyxaandra needs special help...she sent 9 of the same reviews. *shakes head* I think she needs more help then me...thats so sad....she used to b so smart. Nywayz...yah...I HATE Algebra! We really should poison the teacher, thatd be so funny!  
  
Froggy: Y the hell did u send me 9 copies of the same review? Thats weird even 4 u, dont talk 2 me ever again, or at least wait till ya see a shrink. Lol. Wat do u mean u cant wait till the end of the story?! Am I really that bad *sniffsniff* even if I am, you shouldn't tell me...thats mean.  
  
Kaelin: Uh... I thought about that...I probably wont do that though, sorrz.  
  
Felsong: Hey! Im gonna try and write more, but school is stupid.  
  
Loki-goddess of Destruction: sugar is GOOOOOOOD! Lol. Scarface scares me, i dunno y, but he does, its weird...I think its his face, its all purple and scarred. Eewww....  
  
Tigress FN: Yah Chris needs some anger management classes. But u really cant blame him 4 gettin a little upset...his sister is bein held captive and his girlfriend is about to be raped.  
  
Kero 7590: it will ALWAYZ b c/k! i luv chris...i want one!  
  
Hyacinth: Owie *rubs head* that pillow hurtz. R u tryin to give me even more brain damage!? I'm weird enough as it is, ask ny1 who knows me. U dont have to make it worse by givin me brain damage with a PILLOW!!!! Gosh, save that 4 Izzy. I wanna throw a brick at her...that wud be sooo fun! :D Y did u cry at return of the jedi? Thats strange...... 


	24. ummmmm new peoples im so smart!

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: chappies 1-8 pplz!

Kally rolled her eyes as Izzy started screaming. When she saw Chris and another man come out of a tent with worried expressions plastered on their faces, Kally decided to start calming Storm down. She leaaned forward and patted the side of Storm's neck telling her that it was time to stop having fun. Storm snorted and went down on all fours. Izzy continued screaming for about five more seconds, then realized that Storm had placed all four hooves on the ground. Isabel got off shakily and ran to the blonde man standing five feet away. Kally sighed and got off Storm, patting the horse and apologizing for the princess's rude behavior. She led Storm away, promising her some treats. 

After putting Storm away, Kally went in search of Chris and his sister. She went into her wagon and found Chris and Isabel talking.

" Hey, Isabel, we need to get you a costume." Kally said.

" Do I HAVE to dress like a gypsy Chris?" Izzy whined.

" Yes, I'm afraid you do."

" Fine," she sighed. Kally led her to the wagon where all the extra outfits were stored. It was also the wagon where Kally had dyed her hair and learden how to dance. Sheila was already there and together, they started on the task of helping the snobby princess get dressed. Isabel was dressed in an out fit that looked very much like Kally's, the only difference was that Izzy's was pink. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a horse-tail and it looked curly. Kally left Sheila to do the make up as she went behind the screen, bathed and changed into a new outfit. She walked back out with her original black hair and her clothes were exactly like the ones she had worn earlier, only cleaner. She put on her own make up ignoring the face of Izzy gaping at her. When she was finished she turned around, Izzy was still staring.

" What? Do I have a zit?!" She quickly turned back to face the mirror, checking for zits.

"No, your face is fine. Gosh, I can't believe you would obsess over something as little as THAT! Anyways, I was just surprised to see you with black hair. I thought you were blonde."

" I had to dye my hair when we went to get you, it wouldn't do for me to be recognized." 

" Oh, yah, that makes sense. So, what are we going to do now?"

" We'll go see your brother, he promised he'd bring me back something." She turned, waved goodbye to Sheila, and left with Izzy following behind her. 

Chris, Bobbie, and Robbie were sitting with six people that Kally had never seen before. Izzy obviously knew them because she quickened her pace. 

They all looked up when they heard people approaching. There was one woman among them. Also among them was the blonde-haired man from earlier. The woman frowned when she saw what Izzy was wearing.

" Why are you wearing that Iz?" 

"Chris made me wear this disguise."

" Why?" this was directed towards Chris.

He shrugged and said, " If someone's lookin for her they'll be lookin for a noble lady, not a gypsy. She'll change before father sees it."

" Oh, ok. Can you imagine what uncle's face would look like if he saw her wearing that?" the woman smiled.

" Yah he'd look purple." the blonde dude said. " So, Chris, we all know Izzy, but who's that with her?"

" Oh, how rude of me. Guys this is Kelly of Dove Heights, the Tigress of Shang. Kel, these are all my friends from Galla, Sir Blake of Rocky Mountain, Sir Greg of Coal Hill, Sir Jordan of Ducalonia, and my cousins, Sir Jake and Lady Jennifer of Silver Forest. And that guy over there is Jake's squire, Alfredo of Cheeseburger." 

Kally tried to shake their hands, but all the knights insisted on kissing her hand instead. The only guy that shook her hand like she was an equal was Alfredo. Kally smiled, Alfredo had a secret, and she knew what it was. Jennifer was very different from her cousin, Izzy, she loved the idea of women fighting and even wanted Kally to teach her hand-to-hand. Jake was constantly trying to get Kally's attention and she saw Chris glare at his cousin more than once. Greg and Jordan didn't seem to like the idea of Kally knowing how to fight and they ignored her the whole night. Blake was a very cheerful person, he was one of those people who smiled too much, he reminded her of William for some reason.

She pulled Chris aside later and asked him about Scarface. He looked down at the ground and said;

" He..um..h-he kinda got away."

" What?! How?!" she asked, dissapointed that she wouldn't get to torture anyone.

" I dunno. One minute he was there, the next he was gone." he shrugged, " But I brought ya back something. I think you'll really like it." He grinned and led her into a tent that she had never noticed before. She sqealed with delight when she saw what Chris had brought her. Not one, not two, but FIVE, yes FIVE, prisoners to torture. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

" Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted. " Now, I need to think up five different ways of slow, painful torture. This will be soo FUN!!!" 

" I never knew you were so bloodthirsty," Chris said laughing. Kally smiled.

" Wanna help me torture them?"

" No, I think I'll pass. You're starting to scare me."

" Hehe! Let's go now, I'll come back tomorrow morning for torture time," she turned around and waved at her prisoners. " Goodbye boys, see you in the morning!" She cackled and left the five worried ex-mercenaries.

A/n: ooooooo! She's startin to scare me now. Poor Chris! Nywayz...I need torture ideas! Plz,plz,plz give me some ideas! I can't write more untill I get some. :D  Hmmmmmmmmm...I wondeer what Alfredo's mysterious secret is.....lolzie....only i kno and i ain't tellin any of u wat it is. But if u want to guess, go ahead. ; )  Bye!

Xirleb70: kk, i'll write more as long as u review!

The Cheesiest Kraft: The eraser used to talk! _I SWEAR!!!_

hawaiikel: lolzie. It'll take more than fallin off a horse  to get Izzy 2 stop actin so bratty. 

Tigress FN: Yah, Scarface is aan egotistical SOB. Too bad he got away.

FelSong: fake sex...lolz...i cant believe she broke the bed!

Just a Girl: Izzy annoys every1.u fell out of ur chair! lolzie. well, at least ya didnt pee in ur pants.

Anastazia Silverwind: Well of course Chris is gonna move outta range, kally's scary when shes mad.

Loki-goddess of destruction: No such thing as too much sugar. I cant get enough of it! They couldn't really make love cuz every1 was listening and that'd b reallly weird. 

kero 7590: SUGAR!!! sugar makes the wrld go round! Cant live w/o it! C/K C/K C/K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. pplz descriptions

Pplz Descriptions

A/N: This isn't really a chappie; it just gives physical descriptions of some of the characters and sometimes a personality description too. The next chapter will be a real chapter. Promise!

Disclaimer: In this chappie, all the pplz belong to me, but in the rest of the story, there is a whole bunch of shit that doesn't belong to me.  :D

_Christopher of Letrana, Crown Prince of Galla, Shang __Griffin__:  Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that glitter when he laughs and when he fights. He's about 6 foot 3. He has a great body. He is **HOT HOT HOT!!!  He used to be somewhat of a prig, but he's actually tryin to change, unlike **__SOME people *coughcough* Jon *coughcough*  He has a temper, which he normally tries to hold in but sometimes he just explodes, and when he does, even the Lioness would be scared. He _was_ a player, but then he fell in love with Kally and gave that all up._

Isabel (Izzy) of Letrana, Princess of Galla: Typical blonde-haired blue-eyed princess. She's 16 years old and very annoying. She's only 5-foot-5. She is somewhat of a conservative. Her brother, Chris, and her two cousins spoil her. Her father doesn't like her very much because he blames her for her mother's death. She admires Kally, but it doesn't really show. She's got some horse-magic, but not enough to keep her from getting thrown off of Storm.

Jake of Silver Forest: He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He and Chris are both 21 years old. He's handsome and a lot of girls back in Galla have gotten their hearts broken because of him. He's a knight and he has a squire named Alfredo of Cheeseburger. Jake is the son of Chris's mother's brother. (A/N: yah, just confused myself)  He doesn't really mind women knowing to fight as long as they're good at it.

Jennifer of Silver Forest: She is Jake's twin sister. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes. She wanted to learn how to fight, so she blackmailed her brother and forced him to teach her. She can easily beat him in archery, but she isn't that good at hand-to-hand. She tried to get Chris to teach her better, but he refused, so when she met Kally, she asked Kally to teach her. She knows Alfredo has a secret and she's the only one who really knows what it is, or so she thinks.

Squire Alfredo of Cheeseburger:  Brown hair, green eyes. Alfredo has a dark secret which could get him killed if anyone found out. Do _YOU_ know what it is? He thinks Kally knows, so he is gonna try avoidin her. He is 17 and 5-foot-11

Blake of Rocky Mountain: He's a knight too. He has tanned skin, a broken nose, bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes. Two words that describe him very well: overly cheerful, like he's hiding something. OOPS! That's four, no wait! That's _six_. Oh well. He is 20 and six-feet tall

Greg of Coal Hill: Dark black hair and light blue-gray eyes. Extremely cocky, he's not a conservative; he just doesn't think women should fight. He is betrothed to a Gallan lady who he has never met because she disappeared 7 years ago when he was 13.

Jordan of Ducalonia: Oooooo! He's one of those pig-like people who think women only exist to clean and produce babies. He comes from the oldest fief, except for Letrana of course. He has dark red hair, shiny black eyes, and a funny lookin mustache.  He used to be one of Chris's best friends when they were younger, but now they have grown apart. It's kinda sad, but then again, if they were still close friends, he might be able to put doubts in Chris's head about havin a relationship with Kally. He is 21 years old and the same height as Chris.

K, now 4 da replies 2 all my wonderful reviewers.

Kero7590: u _like_ getting 2 schoolz early?! How early? Nywayz, I wanna torturez lotsa pplz @ my new school. *cackles evilly, then mutters* stupid, annoying, fags.

Galenbrethil: Cheeseburgerz r good. *goes into a trance, then snaps out of it and glares at u* Yah, like I wud actually tell_ u_ wat da secret is. Lolz.

Anastazia Silverwind: u cant die of chocolate, and even if u could, u wud die really happy. OOOOOOOO! I LUV piñatas! I luv hitting them and then stealin all da candy from pplz. Hehe!

Felsong: sorrz. Hyacinth gave me brain damage, which prevented me from being all brilliant and everything.

Just a Girl: Cheezburgerz r good and I was _hungry. Food is my inspiration, especially chocolater, sad huh?_

Hawaiikel: die of laughter?! Lolz…ooooook. U r definitely the brillianest of brilliants.

Xirleb70: Yah, uh, don't feel honored, I'm just desperate 4 reviews. JK! JK! Gosh don't hav a cow…hav a cheezburger instead! Lolz.  I _am brilliant aren't I? hehe yah RIGHT!_

Loki-goddess of destruction: I luved da story, it was sooooo cool! U deserve more reviews.

Hyacinth: Fettuccini Alfredo! Oooooooo…  I didn't feel like letting every1 kno kally was royal, but Izzy's got a big mouth, so they'll find out sooner or l8er. OWOWOWOWOW!!!!!*sniffsniff* my poorz headz. Grrrrrr…im sendin my killer duck after u! lolz. Thanx 4 da torture ideas. I'll find wayz 2 use most if not ALL of them sometime in da story. Hmmm…maybe on scarfae, willy, izzy, oooo 2 bad *nsync doesn't exist in da story….maybe dey cud b teleported or sumthin… O! by da way, hellz 2 good 4 izzy, besides, that's where im goin.


	26. cheezy chapter with flashback

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: see chapters 1-8

A/N:kk, some of u hav said that chappie 24 wasn't exactly my best work, which is probably true cuz _SOMEONE_ thought it was necessary to hit me on da head with an **_ANVIL__. *glares @ Hyacinth* lolz. This chapter is for da pplz who gave me all da torture ideas. So thanx, and hope ya review, cuz if ya don't, I'll send my duck after you!_**

~~ = time change       

Kally went outside in a shirt and breeches, ready to begin her morning exercises. She saw Chris and Jake fighting and everyone else was standing around watching. Jake was good, but not good enough, Chris beat him within minutes. She walked over to the people gathered around the two who had just finished fighting. 

She smiled at Chris before asking if anyone felt brave enough to fight her. Instantly everyone challenged her, thinking that it would be easy to beat a girl. They were in for a HUGE surprise. The first challenger was Greg. He lost right after they started fighting and walked away trying to cover up his wounded pride by saying that he had gone easy on her so that she wouldn't get hurt. Next was Blake, then Jake; both lost. Jordan was the next one up, he was confident. In fact, Kally observed that he looked _overly confident. They circled each other warily. Jordan feinted right then attacked on the left. He swung punches while she just either blocked or dodged. She aimed a kick for his shin and while he was busy blocking it, she shoved him hard. Taken off-guard, he fell and the match ended. She turned around to see who her next challenger was and heard something coming at her from behind. She ducked and a fist whizzed over her head, narrowly missing her ear. She threw herself down on her side and kicked out at Jordan's legs. He toppled over, halfway on top of her. _

He was roughly pulled off by a red-faced, angry looking Chris. Alfredo helped Kally up. Despite plans to totally ignore her, Alfredo was one of the first to rush over to where Jordan and Kally lay. 

Jennifer watched from afar and winced as she heard some of the curses that Chris was shouting at his childhood friend. Those two used to be inseparable, then Chris went off to Shang and they grew apart. She also watched Alfredo and Kally. Kally suspected something; Jennifer knew it and would have to warn Alfredo. She knew she probably wouldn't get any fighting lessons from Kally today; Chris would make sure of it. She sighed, it was time to go wake up Izzy and try to coax the girl into telling her all that had happened in her months of captivity. Most likely, they would just talk about clothes or boys. She loved her cousin, but sometimes Izzy was just so annoying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris walked away from a thoroughly beaten Jordan. He sighed, stupid temper, stupid fist, stupid JORDAN! __

"I need a drink," he muttered to himself. He walked over to where Wes, Scott, and Nick always hung out, they would have some sort of alcohol, they always did. He grabbed a mug of beer and walked over to a tree and sat down at the base of the trunk. He downed the beer and leaned his head back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes.

*world shimmers and spins making pplz dizzy, flashback begins*

_"Hey! __Jordan__, Wait up!" The little seven-year old raced after his best friend. They were heading for there 'secret place', which was a clearing next to the lake near the __Summer__Palace__. _

_Chris finally caught up with Jordan at the base of the old, gnarled tree that held their treasure. The surface of the lake sparkled a few feet away. Chris took the 'treasure chest' out of its special hiding place and plopped down on the grass across from __Jordan__. He ceremoniously took everything out of the box and handed each item reverently to the little boy across from him. __Jordan__ carefully placed each item on the ground beside him. When they were through, the items on the ground included a shiny piece of glass, an old ring, a rusty dagger, and an oddly shaped rock. _

_"When I go to Shang, will you guard our treasure?" Chris asked._

_"I'll guard it with my life. We should take an Oath of Friendship." __Jordan__ said._

_"What's that?" Chris asked._

_"I dunno, I just wanted to say it. But, I think it means that we promise to be friends forever."_

_"Okay! That sounds cool! Let's do it!"_

_"Alright. Now, repeat after me. I, say you name…"_

_"I, say your name…"_

_"NO! You are supposed to say _your_ name."_

_"Oh! Ok! I, Prince Chris…"_

_"Swear on the twisty tree and secret treasure…"_

_"Swear on the twisty tree and secret treasure…"_

_"That I will always be best friends with __Jordan__ of the Duckyplace and always hate girls."_

_"That I will always be best friends with __Jordan__ of the Duckyplace and always hate girls," Chris swore. "Because they have cooties!" he added._

_"Hehe! And they scream a lot!" Blake shouted before dissolving into a fit of giggles._

_*World goes all shimmery again and spins making the duck spin and fall, as flash-back ends*_

Chris opened his eyes again. It was late afternoon. Jake walked over. 

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Chris asked, confused.

"Jordan was beaten _very_ badly. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"What makes you think _I_ had anything to do with it?" Chris asked a little _too innocently._

Jake sighed. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Why do you think I did it?" Chris's voice was filled with anger and sarcasm.

"Okay, Okay, gods, sorry. But you should apologize."

"NO!" 

"Fine, I'll go tell Kally you're awake." Jake left and Kally walked over a few minutes later, not looking too happy. She plopped down beside him.

"How much did you drink?" She wanted to know.

"I only had one beer. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. And since you only had _one beer, you should be feeling well enough to go apologize to Jordan."_

"Are you _CRAZY_?! After what he did to you?!"

"We all know I'm crazy," she rolled her eyes. "And he didn't really _do_ anything. You overreacted."

"He tried punch you when you had your back turned. That's dishonorable and he should be punished."

"By getting beaten to near-death by the guy who pledged to be his best friend forever." Seeing Chris's confused look, she added, "Jennifer told me all about it. You may not be as close as you used to be, but you still shouldn't treat him like that. Save it for guys like Scarface or Sir Ugly."

"But he tried to hurt you; I have to protect you, or at least your honor."

"He didn't do anything to my honor, and, no offense, but how can you protect me if I fight better than you."

"It's the whole principle thingy."

"Look, I love the fact that you want to protect my honor and all, but I don't want you to lose all your friends because of it. Now go apologize. If it helps, he already apologized to me."

"Alright, I'll go. I don't want to lose all my friends either." He kissed her and left to find. Jordan. Meanwhile, she went to find Alfredo and confront him about that little secret of his.


	27. A Dark Secret is Revealed

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: see chappies 1-8

A/N: sorry 4 da delay in getting these chapters up. All of my teachers hav been givin me tons and tons of work. Bleh…stupid school. Stupid writer's block. L

Here's a summary of the last chapter:

Kally fights all of Chris's friends. When she fights against Jordan he goes all sneaky and tries 2 hit her when her back is turned. Chris gets pissed and thoroughly beats Jordan and then Chris falls asleep and a cheesy flashback thingy thing occurs. Kally makes Chris go and apologize to his former best friend, Jordan. Kally decides 2 confront Alfredo bout his liddle secret.

Kally made her way over to Alfredo's tent. She could hear hushed voices coming from inside. She knew both voices, they belonged to Jennifer and Alfredo. Kally took a deep breath and boldly walked into the tent. Alfredo's face paled visibly when Kally walked in and Jennifer glanced nervously at him. 

"Hey guys. Watcha doing?" Kally asked.

"Nothing," Alfredo answered cautiously.

"Oh. Alfredo, could I ask you something?"

"Um, ok," Little beams of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Are you a woman in disguise?"

"HOW'D YOU FIND OUT?!" He shouted. Then he coughed and said, "Uh, I mean what makes you think that?"

"I'm not going to say anything if that's what you're worried about. I _can _keep a secret. I've been keeping one for years."

"What's that?" Alfredo asked.

"I'm the princess of Tortall." She replied, watching Alfredo's face carefully. Surprise flickered on the face and Alfredo's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"So, what's your real name? Tell me everything." Kally said, and then Alfredo began her story.

"My name is Amy of Kraft. When I was younger my hero was the Lioness. Whenever a minstrel visited my father's fief I would beg him to tell me stories of all the Lioness's adventures. I memorized them and dreamed of becoming a knight and having a few adventures of my own. When I was ten I begged my father to let me go to the palace to train as a knight but he said no and lectured me on how it wasn't proper. He sent me to a convent and I HATED it. All the sewing and dancing and dress-wearing were making me insane, so I ran away. About a month after I escaped I arrived at the palace, in disguise, to train to be a knight. I couldn't say I was from Kraft because my brother was a squire at the palace. My mother was from Cheeseburger, she died when I was five. Her only relative was a crazy sister up in the mountains who hadn't even written to me or my father since mother died. I dyed my hair brown and found a way to change my eye color so that not even my own brother recognized me. Jennifer has been my best friend since I was three and she was the only person I told, until now. And I want you to swear that you will _never tell _anyone. _Not even Chris." _

Kally took a deep breath. "Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone. I may be a lady, but I do have more than air in my head." She sighed. "" I always dreamed about becoming a lady knight too. The Lioness was my godmother and my father's best friend. My mother was always off fighting or training the Queen's Ladies or the Riders. I grew up around strong women who were willing to fight for their country and their families and I wanted to be just like them. 

"I told my father about my dream when I was seven. He was furious. He lectured me and told me that no prince, king, or duke would want to marry a lady who could fight.  I pointed out that he had married my mother and that the Lioness was also happily married to the Baron, but he just shook his head and told me that if I ever became a knight or a Rider, he would disown me. I ran to my room crying." Tears started forming in Kally's eyes as she told Amy and Jen all there was to tell about her broken dream of becoming a knight. 

"My mother was away and the Lioness was on one of her adventures, neither of them was around to yell at my father so he won that battle. Buri, my mother's second-in-command, didn't have enough of a temper to scream and shout at my father, so she wasn't much of a help either. But when my mother came back and I told her about what had happened," Kally grinned. "She gave him hell. And then, somehow, Alanna found out also, and she rushed back to Corus, marched into my father's study, with her eyes blazing like purple fire, and she yelled at him and threatened him. He looked so scared and I couldn't help but laugh, and of course when he heard me laughing at him he became extremely pissed and that pretty much destroy all hopes I still had about becoming a fighter."

"But then my mother came to my rescue and came up with a plan. She sent me to Shang with the Wildcat. I managed to convince the Elders to let me start training. The next day I met Chris, Bobbie, Robbie, and a few other people. I trained hard day and night, striving to be the best, trying to make my mother proud, and then after years of work, I became the Tigress."

"What did your father do?" Jen asked.

Kally smiled, "Absolutely nothing. Well, actually, he arranged a marriage between me and this really ugly conservative dude named Sir William of Turtle. But then Chris asked me to help rescue Izzy. Father made me bring Sir Ugly with me, but I told him that if William didn't cooperate I'd send him back to Tortall and the marriage would _not happen. And of course, Willy tried to stop me from fighting so I sent him back home in disgrace. Hehe."_

"I'm betrothed to someone, but I highly doubt my father would ever cancel it," Amy said sadly. "You know him. It's Greg. But I don't wanna marry him, I'm in love with some one else."

"Does that someone else have a name?" Kally asked.

"Scott of Macaroni. He's like my best friend, but he doesn't know that I'm a girl, so if I told him that I was in love with him, he'd think I was gay. And that would be bad, cause I am not gay."

"Well, we can find a way out of the betrothal. Greg doesn't like women that can fight right?" Kally asked.

"Ya, that's right. So?"

"Maybe he won't want to marry a lady knight and he'll call off the wedding." Kally said hopefully.

Before they could say anymore, Chris rushed in and shouted, "ALFREDO!!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COUSIN AND MY WOMAN?!"

**Froggy:** It's a ball-point banana! Dude if ur gonna use da convict speech, ya gotta say it rite. Ew. Batman, definitely NOT innocent. Lol. YAY!!! SPRING BREAK!!!!!!   :D

**Aria Rhea: **thank u 4 da review, hope u like this chapter.

**Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: **lol! I luv da name! my muse is da deadly ninja duck, but he's been on vacation 4 da past month. *rolls eyes and mutters bout stupid duck* *duck cums and bops Kristen on the head wit a tree*

**Loopeeee****: YAY!!! Ur bak! Lol…u scare me but not as much as I scare myself. Lol. K, so now ur in da story and Scott was mentioned, u like it? Or is it completely horrible? B HONEST!!! Hope ya like da names macaroni and kraft, cuz they aint changing. :P so theeeere! Hehe. **

**Hawaiikel**: I can b a bloodthirsty bitch 4eva. Lol. But ur rite, Kally can't. btw. The beer Chris drank was a mix between Coors, hard liquor, and sum finely diced shrooms which caused him 2 hallucinate and hav dat cheesy flashback.

**Kero7590: **k, I like getting sugar hi @ skool 2. ppl get very scared wen I hav sugar. Hehe. Thanx 4 addin me 2 ur fave author's list. *hands over sum oreos, candy, and dr. pepper*

**Kali: **glad u like da story.

**Rosie Lady: **now, now, don't get mad cuz ur dumb. I'm dumb 2, many brilliant ppl r dumb. Pplz who rn't dumb shud b pitied. And now u kno the secret.

**Hyacinth:** lol. U can c tortured people very soon. Like, next chappie. So don't worry, b happy!!! Lol. Izzy can rot in Heav'n.

**Felsong****: tell me wat u'd like in a chappie so that I can improve my writing skills. **

A/N: so now y'all kno Alfredo's secret. How many of u guessed correctly?I kno 1 person did. I kno it sorta copied alanna and stuff, but o well. Plz don't hate me 4 not updating. Blame the duck, he went on vacation and I cant write without him cuz he's my muse. But he's bak now and ready to work and if u don't review the Deadly Ninja Duck WILL hunt u down and make u! so THERE!!! :P


	28. Thee Fights

Chapter 28

Ssssoap!!! lol. me feelin dizzy… and hi 2!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *spins in circles, falls dizzily 2 da ground* owie, my head! okie dokie I'll shut up and write now. :D

Disclaimer: c chappies 1-8

After convincing Chris that nothing had happened with Alfredo, Kally went to go see her prisoners. They all looked up as she entered the make-shift prison. All five of them had been bound and gagged. They glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at them. 

"Okay, I'm going to give all of you a chance. I will fight you one at a time. If one of you manages to defeat me, I'll let you all go free, unharmed except for the little cuts you may get while fighting me. Now then, who wants to go first?" Kally asked. They all raised their hands. Cocky expressions were now plastered all over their faces. They thought she was just another lady, Kally chuckled softly to herself. All five of those mercenaries were in for a big surprise. She selected the smallest, weakest looking one; if she defeated him first the others would not get scared. 

She untied him and they both got into fighting stances. With lightning speed he attacked. She dodged his fists, caught one and flipped him over her back. (A/n: I'm going to start calling him Todd now) Todd got back up and warily circled her. Kally attacked fast; using her fist she broke his nose and with a well aimed kick to the stomach Todd fell over gasping for air. Kally kneed him in the face and grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked his head up to face her. 

She smiled sweetly, "give up?" She asked. He looked down and nodded. She quickly tied him up again and selected her next victim: a slightly bigger man with bright red hair. He gave up to. She beat two others and soon there was only one man left to fight. He was large and very muscular. He did not look very afraid, in fact, he still looked cocky. Kally untied the man. (A/n: the dude's name is going to be Ross) 

Ross and Kally circled each other warily; she new this fight would be a lot more challenging than the others. This man had been one of the men who had guarded Lizzy and herself in the mercenary camp. She had seen him fight other soldiers. He was good. They kept circling, each waiting for the other to attack first. Ross lost patience first and attacked. He feinted to the right and kicked at her left leg, trying to make her fall. She leaped over his leg and kicked at his throat. He caught her leg and twisted inches from the ground she jerked her leg free, flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet. Ross wasted no time attacking, but she dodged and kicked him in the balls.(owie.lol) He doubled over in pain and she lunged for his throat. He grabbed her before she hit him, Ross threw her to the ground and body slammed her. Pain shot through her body as he landed on her, the wind was knocked out of her stomach. He got up and when he came down to slam into her again, she was ready. Using both of her legs, she kicked him up and over her. She struggled to her feet and stalked over to where Ross lay. She looked down at him, his eyes were closed. All of a sudden, Ross's eyes shot open and he jumped of the ground and grabbed her throat. 

She clutched the hands around her throat and dug her fingernails into his skin. Ross winced in pain but his grip did not loosen. With the palm of her hand she broke his nose, the pressure on her throat loosened up and she struggle to get air. She kicked at his stomach, she punched his eye, and she threw more punches and kicked him over and over. He started slowing down, unable to counter the speed of her attacks. Ross finally collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. She tied him up and brought him outside. Everyone was watching as she dragged him over to Storm and threw him at the horse's hooves. She turned away and heard a scream, filled with agony, coming from Storm's stall. 

A/n: ok, I kno, I kno, very short chapter. Blek. More soon, I SWEAR!!!

I'll do all the reviewer response thigys in the next chapter. Bye.


	29. The Human Pinata

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: chapters 1-8

Kally walked back to where the rest of her prisoners were. She smiled sweetly at them and began talking. 

"Y'all probably don't recognize me without the blonde hair, but I remember you perfectly. And I'm sure my friend's sister would recognize you as well. See, for awhile, you held the princess of Galla captive. That was a very bad thing to do, especially if you like being alive. Her brother is my best friend, you hurt someone he cares about, and it hurts me. I don't like getting hurt. Do you remember that pretty blonde gypsy who was taken about a week ago? You should remember, you all wanted to rape her," Kally paused as the recognition dawned on the faces of the ex-mercenaries. "Yup, that was me. And I didn't like the way you treated me, it was very rude. But I'm not going to lecture all four of you on manners because we'd be here for a very long time. More time than I am willing to spare. So, to teach you all a lesson, I will torture each and every one of you in different ways. If you're lucky, you'll be dead by the time I'm through with you. Now then, who wants to go first?" No one did anything, Kally frowned. "Okay someone raise your hand before I get mad. Oh. You're still all tied up and unable to move, silly me." She walked over and untied them all. If they wanted to attack, they could. The mercenaries realized this and all attacked. A dagger lodged itself into one of the men's throats and the others looked at Kally bewildered. 

"That was very naughty. I am just going to have to punish you even more now. Wait right here." She tied them all up again and left the tent.

Chris was talking to Amy when Kally found him. Chris still thought that Alfredo was a guy and it was going to stay that way until Amy was knighted. 

"Hey Chris want to help me torture some soldiers?" Kally asked. Chris nodded and Kally led him away to the tent. "Talk to ya later Alfredo!" she called over her shoulder.

They walked into the tent and Chris greeted the captured soldiers. "Hey guys. How's it hangin? Kally, I know you fed one of them to your horse, but shouldn't there be four, not three, still alive?" 

Kally smiled innocently, "They all tried to attack me so I killed one as a warning."

"Oh. So who do I get to kill?" Chris asked.

"You aren't going to kill anyone. You can torture the man of your choice any way you choose, as long as you don't kill him. Sound ok?"

"Yup, perfect. I've already thought of a wonderful way to torture someone. I am going to cut off one arm up to the elbow, then I will take both eyes out, one side of the mouth will be horribly deformed, but I am going to leave his ears perfectly intact, so that he can hear babies crying, dogs howling, and women screeching as he walks by. And then I will sing." Chris grinned. (A/N: ok, so he's not as bad as N*SYNC, but o well)

"Well if the first part doesn't torture him very much, your singing will totally make up for it. So, which one do you want?" After Chris had selected one and left, Kally turned to the two remaining people.

"I actually pity that guy, Chris is a _horrible _singer. Oh well. So, who wants to go first?" When they both just glared at her she selected the one on the right. It was the short guy that she had fought first. (Todd) She led Todd outside to a rope hanging from a large tree branch. She tied the branch around his waist and went over to the other side of the tree. She pulled a rope that was hanging down and Todd was pulled up higher and higher, soon he was suspended 5 feet from the ground. Kally took a big stick and stood near him. 

"When I was a little girl I really loved piñatas. Getting candy for hitting something is very fun. You are going to be like a _human _piñata. Each time I hit you, you will give me some candy by pulling that rope hanging over your head. If you are good and give me lots of candy, I will let you go, alive. Ok, you ready? Good."

She started hitting him with the stick. Each time he was hit he would give her candy. She hit him about 10 times and by the time she was done, a large pile of candy had formed at her feet. She was tired of the game and since she had promised to let him go if he was good, she did. But before he could run off she told him that if he ever told anyone about the gypsies or any of the other things he had seen, she would find out and come after him.

"And then you can be my piñata again and give me more candy, only this time you won't be alive afterwards. And while you are giving me candy, maybe Chris would like to sing a little happy song. Don't worry; I'll make sure he sings loud enough so that you can hear him over all the screaming you will be doing. Todd was visibly paler and he gulped and quickly sped off, heading south. 

"Fine _don't say good-bye," Kally said pouting. Faintly, she could hear Chris singing and someone screaming. She chuckled to herself before going back to the tent. She gasped when she went inside. The ropes that had been around her last captive had been cut. The mercenary was nowhere in sight. A knife was on the ground beside the frayed ropes. She paled when she saw what was carved into the hilt of the knife. Scarface's emblem and the Saren crest were engraved clearly on the hilt. She swore and went to find Chris and the others, bringing the rope and dagger. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%&*&%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three men watched her stalk off toward the rest of the gypsy camp. One chuckled quietly and another whispered quietly, "Soon princess, we will wed. You _will belong to me, even if I have to kill hundreds of people."_

They silently walked off to where their horses were tied and rode off quietly, the sound of the horses' hooves were somewhat muffled by pads. A fog drifted in and blanketed the area in white. 

A/n: Ok, Kally was very scary so I decided to stop the whole torturing thing. I want people to guess who those three creepy people were. So when you review, and you _will_ review plz guess. K, thanx. L8az.

**Ndblue123:** if u keep reviewin I'll keep writin. Hope u like this new chapter.

**FelSong****: ok, I can do the quick update thing. Hopefully doesn't decide to take another vaca, mayb I shud fire him if he does take another vaca. **

**Anastazia**** Silverwind: Yes, she killed him. DIEDIEDIE!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The dude got away! *starts shoutin @ duck 4 not watchin prisoner carefully*   *sigh* I need sum sugar.**

**Lillie:** we ALL love Chris. Hehe…and he's _all MINE! And I am NOT sharing!   :P_

**Loki-goddess of destruction:** k, I'll try the whole updating faster thing. It definitely won't take as long as it did 4 chappie 27. I SWEAR!!!

**Sonelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: **Aqua of Kraft? Lol. Well, it's crazy enough 4 this story. Blue Box of Kraft….ur rite, it sounds a little _too _weird. 

**RosieLady****: weren't u the person who guessed the secret? No, wait, mayb that was someone else……GAH! ****CONFUZZLED!!!!!!   Grrr….lol!**


	30. The Chapter in Which Ppl Get Lost

**Chapter 30**

A/n: stupid computer. O well, im bak now. U lucky people. :D 

Disclaimer: chappies 1-8 (duh)

Kally stormed over to the campfire where everyone was talking. They all looked up to see a pissed off Kally marching towards them.

Kally threw the dagger and severed rope on the ground. "Scarface," she muttered darkly.

Bobbie examined the dagger, frowned, and then passed it to Robbie. Robbie cursed.

"I knew we should've killed him when we had the chance," Jake said.

"Yeah, well, we didn't. Max, could you send some scouts out to look for Scarface and the prisoner?" Chris asked.

"Sure."

"I'm going too," Kally said.

30 minutes later, about 20 people rode off, looking for two bad guys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple miles away from the gypsy camp, three mysterious men were hiding near a small stream in a dark forest. 

"What's the plan captain?" One of the men asked.

"We'll head for Rachia, do little favors for the Warlord to get on his good side, then, after we are promoted to military officers, we will kidnap the Tigress and make her pay," the second man said.

"You will do no such thing. If you harm a hair on her head not only will the King of Tortall and the Griffin's wrath be upon you, but I will tell the Warlord of your little scheme to get power. You will bring my betrothed to me _unharmed _or suffer the consequences. Get it? Got it? Good." The third man walked over to his horse, a fine Tortallan-Bred, gray stallion. "I shall head for Galla, I will expect word from you in three weeks, do not leave any details out." He galloped off, leaving the other two men muttering about stupid nobles and how they would dearly love to shove his face into a pile of dung.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had broken up into groups of two. Chris and Kally headed west, following a fresh trail, and heading into a dense forest. The fog had gotten thicker and it was hard to see a foot in front of them. Unknowingly, they were walking around in circles, right past the people they were looking for. 

"Didn't we pass this tree already?" Chris asked. "It looks familiar.

"How can you tell any of them apart? These trees all look the same." Kally wanted to know.

"This one looks different than all the others; it's the only tree in this forest that isn't mangled. And it has one of my daggers sticking out of the trunk." 

"When did you put the dagger there?"

"When we first rode by this tree. Just in case we got lost or started going around in circles."

"Well at least we know we've been going around in circles, but _where are we?_"

"Yeah, like I would know." They heard a twig snap behind them. Both whirled around in their saddles, looking left and right for the culprit. Chris dismounted and threw a dagger in the direction of the noise, a squirrel scampered out from underneath a bush. Shaking his head, Chris went to retrieve his dagger. 

"I've always hated squirrels," Kally said. 

"But they're so cute and fuzzy," Chris said.

"They are annoying little tree-climbing, nut-eating varmints that don't deserve to live."

"You mean, mean girl. I thought everyone liked squirrels, except me of course."

"You don't like them either?" Chris shook his head.

"One bit me when I was three, it hurt. But then Sammy, my dog, chased after it and ripped it's head off." He grinned, then his smile turned upside down and became a frown. "I miss that dog." He sighed. Kally dismounted and walked over to him.

"Poor little Chrissy-poo," she said as she hugged him. He glared at her.

"Don't call me that!" Kally smirked; annoying Chris was fun and very easy to do.

"What happened to Sammy? And how come you've never told me about him before?"

"I never told you about him before because there never was a reason to. Sammy was the four-year old Golden Retriever I got when I was two. He was a birthday present from my parents. He came from my father's hunting kennels, but Sammy had broken a leg one day while hunting. Normally, a crippled dog would have been shot, but he was the best of the best before the accident and my father didn't think he deserved to die, so he gave him to me. We became inseparable; Sammy would try to keep me out of trouble and never succeed. When it was time for me to leave for Shang five years later, I wanted to take Sammy with me, but, well you know how the Elders are about pets, I had to leave him. Six months later, Sammy died of a broken heart." Chris's voice cracked and he looked away. [A/n: I'm gonna start crying now. Poor Sammy.  :'( ] Kally stopped walking, they had been leading the horses as Chris talked, she turned to Chris and held him. 

"That's so sad. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. I never really had a pet, except for this old pony I used to ride when I was younger, but he was more Roald's than he was mine. Maybe we should stop here, just until this fog clears up. I don't think it would be very fun to get even more lost than we are now." Chris agreed and they went about setting up a temporary camp. Kally took care of the horses as Chris started a fire. She found some travelers' bread and dried deer meat (yum… ;P) in her saddlebag and joined Chris by the small fire with an extra blanket. 

"You were prepared. Was all this planned?"

"No," she answered. "I just hate surprises, so I brought my survival kit just in case."

"Well, I'm glad you did, but maybe next time you can put better food in here,"

"It's not food, it's provisions for hungry people."

"Same thing. I'm tired," he yawned.

"You go ahead and sleep, I'll keep watch."

"K." Chris leaned against the trunk of a tree and instantly fell asleep. Kally winced as he started snoring, but she managed to make him stop. Half an hour passed and the fog was not clearing up at all, Kally felt extremely tired. She told Storm to keep watch before she rested her head on Chris's shoulder. She didn't notice the gleaming pair of eyes watching the weary Shangs from across the fire.

A/n: ok, ok, I know, waited way too long. Sorry. Yeeesh. I'm getting very greedy and I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'll answer reviews in the next chapter; I'm too lazy to do it now. Lol.

Bye. And remember to REVIEW!!!


	31. Kobe

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See chappies 1-8

Kally awoke with a start. Both horses were making a racket. She was about to tell them to shut up when she saw the bushes moving. Chris was up as well and he got up to calm Trickster down before drawing his sword. Kally did the same. Warily, they advanced towards the bush. A small brownish thing flew at them. It tackled Kally and started growling at her. Chris sheathed his sword and removed the dog from Kally's face. Kally got up and watched the dog squirm, trying to get out of Chris's grasp. 

"Vicious little thing," she said.

"It's been beaten," Chris said bluntly. He sat down near the smoldering ashes of their fire and tried to examine the animal's wounds, but it wouldn't stop trying to bite him. Kally sat down and held the dog still; she fed him the last piece of meat. The dog looked at her, unsure if he should take it. Finally he decided he was too hungry to be picky and wolfed it down. 

"Poor thing can't be more than four or five months old. What's he doing out here all by himself?" Kally asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He was probably abandoned or something. I think he's a lab, but I can't really tell with all the caked dirt and blood."

"I think I saw a stream while we were riding, I'll go get some water to clean this pup up." Kally said. She grabbed their waterskins and made her way towards the stream. She filled the waterkins and made her way back. She thought she heard some snores, but she dismissed the sounds, thinking it was only the wind.

When she got back to camp she handed one of the skins to Chris. The dog had calmed down a bit, but instantly started yelping and writhing as the cold water touched his wounds. Kally tore a part of her shirt and started wiping some of the dirt and blood away; this caused the pup to yelp in pain. Chris whispered comforting words to the poor dog, promising plates of meat piled higher than the pup's head. Finally, the dog was relatively cleaner than before and his wounds had been treated. The fog started to clear and the two Shang mounted their horses. Kally held the dog in her lap as they made their way back towards the gypsy camp. When they got back, Jake and Izzy ran over to them. 

"Where have you two been? We were all worried about you! What are you holding Kally?" Jake asked. Izzy squealed in delight.

"Ooooooohhhhhh. It's a puppy! How cute! He's kinda dirty though. Can I hold him?"

"No, you cannot. Chris, let's go clean him up better." Kally said.

"I need to talk to Jake first. I'll catch up later."

"Ok, whatever." Kally shrugged and made her way towards the wagon. She set the dog down on the bed and told him to stay before going off to find something big enough to wash the dog in. She returned five minutes later with a medium-sized tub of water and soap, a couple of towels, some ointment, and a few bandages. She placed the tub on the floor and placed the protesting puppy in the water. She started scrubbing all the dirt off, taking care not to reopen the wounds. Chris walked in while Kally was drying the dog off and helped her administer the ointment to various cuts. There was one particularly nasty abrasion on the dog's left foreleg. Chris bandaged it up while Kally hold the whimpering dog still.

"What should we name him?" Kally asked.

"I dunno. Let's feed him and stuff before we start thinking up names."

"Okay, but I don't like referring to him as 'the dog' or 'him'."

"I don't either, but we need to get this handsome fella some food. I believe I promised a huge stack of meat." Chris picked up the now fluffy puppy. "Oh by the way, you forgot to put Storm away, so I had to do it for you. You owe me _big time."_

"She let you touch her?" Kally asked, surprised at her horse's strange behavior.

"Barely. She bit my arm before I could get her unsaddled." He glared at Kally. "You really need to teach that horse some manners."

"Hey, I can't help it if Storm doesn't trust humans. If you want to blame it on somebody, blame it on that dumb old seaman who beat her."

"I hope this pup won't act like Storm. It could cause major problems."

"I don't think he will. He was pretty good when we found him, despite the fact that the little mutt tried to bite my head off." She ruffled the dog's ears, he nipped at her fingers.

"I don't think we should let him near the others just yet. Izzy will want to hold him and she may be less than gentle, he might not like it that much."

"Yeah he might bite her or something. Well, I'll go get the meat. Can you clean up a bit?"

"Um, sure, but only if you bring me back something, I'm hungry."

"Alright." She pecked him on the cheek and left.

She stole a couple of apples and walked over to where Storm was tied. She gave the apples to the horse and apologized for her behavior. When Storm had forgiven her, Kally kissed the horse's forelock and walked off.

Kally begged the cooks for some food and received a plate heaped with meat and a couple of rolls with cheese. She brought it back to the wagon.

While Kally was away, Chris had cleaned up. The empty tub was outside and the used towels were hanging up. He had made a little bed for the dog in one corner of their room. Kally placed the plate of meat in front of the dog and gave him a little cheese. She then handed the remainder of the food to Chris. 

"You want some?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry. We should start thinking up names now."

"Ok, how about Fred?"

"Fred!? No, I was thinking about something like, um, Toby."

"Uh, how about Kobe?"

"Hmmm…..Kobe? Alright, that sounds ok."

"Ok, so I guess it's settled then. Kobe, you got a new home buddy."

"I wonder how Bobbie and Robbie will react when they see him."

"They like dogs, they'll be fine with it and if they aren't, they can sleep outside."

"Hehe. Ya, that sounds fair."

They talked late in to the night. At around midnight, Chris and Kally heard the front door open. Bobbie and Robbie walked into the room and asked why they hadn't been at dinner. Chris pointed at the now sleeping dog and told them the whole story. Half an hour later, everyone retired for the night.

A/N: I have started a new story on FP.N so if you guys are really bored, plz read it and review!

**Rosie Lady:** glad ya liked it

**Anastazia**** Silverwind: Well it's great that u like the chappie length, cuz that's as good as its gonna get!   ;P**

**Lady Mage Dragoness: **Yes, one of the dudes was Sir Ugly. That dude totally freaks me out.

**Read 24/7 and more: **lol, N*Stink?! That's soooo old!

**Ndblue123: **Kally has these weird multiple personalities. But they aren't as weird as mine!

**Tigress FN: **Ya, ok, forgot bout the whole death thing. Well, guess that's y I can't be a doctor.

**Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: **lol. Well, at least your boyfriend actually tries to be romantic. But, next time he tries singing, tell him you wouldn't mind if he just gave you chocolate.

**Kali: **pasta is yummy. And thinking up names makes me hungry so I just say the first thing that pops into my head.

**Loopeeee**: Good u like the names. *lets out big breath*  lol, wow, I think u r the only person who actually liked the torture. Thank u!  I only saw the last half of the movie, but, ya, I remember that part. And yes, u finally gave me a long review that wasn't mostly spaces. *applauds*****

**Hawaiikel**: heh heh. Ya parta is soooo SHEXY! Lol jk. Holy Guacamole that would be weird! Lol. O, and btw, Storm did more than just step on the guy, but I won't go into detail cuz it's kinda weird**. **

**Felsong****: ok, I'll read ur story as soon as I post this chapter. Scout's Honor! (even tho I was never a scout) I am sure ur story will be great!**

**Loki-goddess of Destruction: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! That hurt! Stop giving me the evil poke so I can write! And I can stop the chap. Whenever I want! So theeeerrrrrrrrrre!   ;P

**Shanna****: Gorsh. Ok, c I am updating now. So go and press da liddle purpley button in da corner and REVIEW!**

**AB-scribere**: Hey, if u wanna use the idea, go ahead, just make sure u mention my name.  ;)

Alright ppl, get to work and start reviewing. And plzplz PLZ read my story on FictionPress. It's in Fantasy and the title is Daughter of the Stars. Thanx sooo much! 

Luv ya ALL!!!!

*Kristen*


	32. Chris Gets Jealous, aaawwww how sweet!

Since it's been so long since I updated (about two years, sry!), here's a recap of what happened:

They rescue Chris's sister, but Scarface and one of Kally's prisoners get away. Three mysterious men come up with a plot and split up; two head to Rachia, the other one heads to an unknown destination. While searching for the escaped prisoner, Kally and Chris get lost in the woods. It starts to rain and they are forced to stop and set up a make-shift camp. A stray pup wanders over to them. Obviously, it's been abused, so they take care of it and decide to name it Kobe. (Pronounced Koh-bee)

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, Tortall and the countries surrounding it do NOT belong to me…blah, blah, blah, only things mine are Chris, Bobbie, Robbie, the Gypsies, Kobe, and the Gallans. DON'T SUE ME all I have is a shoebox….

Now…on with the story!!!! (finally ;p)

p.s.: it takes place 5 weeks after I left off

They would enter Galla in three days time. Kobe had grown a lot bigger and was now a healthy troublemaker. Izzy was still annoying, everyone doubts that will ever change. Amy and Kally started teaching Jennifer hand-to-hand combat and fencing and she excelled.

It was a cool night. The whole camp sat around the large fire. People danced to the music played by a few of the gypsies. Food and drink were passed around by some of the women. Kally stood in front of Chris and tried pulling him to his feet.

"Aw, c'mon Chris, let's dance!"

"NO! I don't dance!"

"Well you should. Up now!"

"No. Go find someone else to dance with you!"

"Ok, I will. Hey Wes! Wanna dance?" Wes nodded and started moving towards her.

"I didn't mean go dance with _him_!" Chris said, his voice thick with jealousy.

"Well, you said anybody and Wes just happens to be the best dancer here. And he's handsome too." With a smirk on her face, Kally grabbed Wes's arm and pulled him over to where the other couples were dancing. The tempo was fast as they did a number of spins and twirls. Wes lifted her and spun her around effortlessly. When the music finally stopped, both were out of breath. The musicians started playing a slower song, Kally was about to wrap her arms around Wes when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She looked up to see the face of a pissed off Chris. With an apologetic glance at Wes, she turned around and smiled sweetly at her 'friend'.

"Hi. You ready to dance now?"

"Do you really think Wes is handsome?"

"Don't you?"

"If you like that sorta thing."

"Do I sense jealousy here?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!"

"You sure sound like it."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Ok, I believe you Chris."

"I'm not."

"I never said you were."

"Yes you did, but it's not true because I'm not jealous!"

"Ok, ok, you're not jealous. I'm sorry for ever thinking it."

"You should be, 'cause it's not true."

"Ok. So, what's your father like?"

"I wanted to cripple him and make him wish he were never born!"

"You want to make your dad wish he were never born?!"

"Well yeah, him too. Actually I was talking 'bout Wes."

"Oh. I thought you said you weren't jealous."

"Yeah, well, I kinda lied about that. I wanted to tear him from limb to limb every time he touched you."

"You make it sound as if I was having sex with him."

"No I'm not. If you'd had sex with him, he really _would_ be dead and cut up into tiny pieces, oh, and placed in a box."

"How romantic."

"I know." With a cheesy grin, Chris pulled Kally away from all the music and people. He led her to a blanket on the ground near their wagon and poured some wine into a couple of mugs while she sat down and looked up at the stars overhead. He sat down next to her and handed her a mug.

"Oooo, a mug….classy."

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but Kobe got to the crystal flutes before I could."

"Dumb dog," she said affectionately.

"Speakin of dumb dogs, where is he?"

"He was trying to get Jen to feed him when I last saw them. Where's Bobbie and Robbie?"

"Flirting with some girls, I don't think they'll be comin back tonight," He glanced over at her, "Whatever shall we do?"

Kally glanced back at him and said: "Well, we could go dance, or you could tell me more about your family, or…"she cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at their wagon.

"You sure you want to…" Chris cleared his throat.

"Yes. I love you, you love me, why not make it official?"

"You don't have to sleep with me to make our relationship official."

"I know, but I want to any way."

"Well, if your sure..."

"I am."

"Alright, let's go." He helped her up and led her to their room.

**_Thanx_****_ for the reviews and for being patient while I got my act together, I'll try not to wait 2 years till I update again. Um, special thanks to _**imogenhm **_for all the ideas. And yes, I realize many of my characters are named after food items, I'm just one of those ppl who love to eat pats belly should probably go on a diet, lol. Well r/r! thanx, ttfn._**

****

**_Tigress_**


	33. Bad News

**Chapter 33**

_things__ in italics are thoughts_

things in   are whats being said while communing with the Voice

Disclaimer: ok, by now u guys should realize that this is not Tamora Pierce, my writing ain't THAT great. So, anything related to her books is not mine and im not tryin to make a profit or anything.

A week and a half after they entered Galla, the travelers came to a fork in the road and split up. The gypsies went south and the others went northwest. They were a few weeks south of Gala and with each step forward, Kally grew more and more nervous. She needed to make a good impression on the Gallan court if she and Chris were to have a future together. If she showed them that she was every bit as refined as the next princess, despite her 'unnatural' love of fighting, maybe they would accept her.

_'Well, at least I don't have to worry about _my _parents will think. Papa will be thrilled that I actually managed to 'snag' a prince.'_

They stopped at an inn called the Fortune's Fool and were greeted by the plump, awestricken innkeeper.

"Y-Y-Your Highness, w-welcome to the Fortune's Fool. Fred will take your noble horses. Um, can I have your autograph?" he cleared his throat. "Ahem, I mean let me show you to your rooms. Heh, this way, please." He led them up some stairs and down a hallway, showing each person to their room. "If there's anything you need Your Highness, just ask and our staff will get it for you. E-enjoy your stay." He shut the door quickly and left.

"Well, that was interesting." Kally said. "I'm guessing this is going to happen at every inn we go to?"

"Unfortunately. Well, at least there was no swarm of screaming people throwing stuff at me, yet. I think I need a drink. See you downstairs."

"Ok, I'll just commune with the Voice of the Tribes right now and see the rest of you guys down there later."

Chris walked over and kissed her. "Bye." he whispered, and then left.

Kally walked over to the window and looked outside. It was about 5 minutes until sunset; she didn't have much time left to get her mind ready. She made sure the door was locked before walking to the bed and sitting down. Closing her eyes, she pushed thoughts she didn't want her father to see behind the forbidden doorway in her mind. Taking deep, calming breaths, she waited for another to enter her mind. The room got darker, signifying the setting sun and she felt her father almost immediately.

Hello Kally. Where are you? Oh, Galla…

What's wrong with Galla? Kally asked defensively, it was, after all, Chris's home.

Oh, nothing except the fact that we're kind of at WAR WITH THEM!

Kally cringed. We are? Why? What did they do?

John sniffed. They tried to take my Dominion Jewel from me and then they decided that taking part of Scanra wasn't enough for them so the attacked some of our forts in the Tusaine mountains, they completely destroyed the fief of Erlanel, and now they want Goldenlake. Well, Raoul didn't like that very much so he took the all the men of the King's Own and attacked the Gallan army and then since Buri didn't like the thought of her husband getting to fight all the bad guys she led the Riders into battle as well. I had Numair put safeguards around my Jewel, so it should be safe. Daine is refusing to fight, but at least she's not telling the animals to stop. Our people are reluctant to go into battle since we just finished defeating Scanra and they need to take care of their own homes and mourn for their loved ones.

That's terrible. Father, we can't afford another war!

And the Gallans know that which is of course why they attacked. We need you Kally, as much as I hate saying it. I don't want to see my daughter fighting in war, I'd worry too much. However, there is no other way to win this. We need a Tigress.

Ok, um, maybe there's another way to stop this. I could talk to Chris! He's the future king of Galla, maybe he can convince his father to stop.

Nope, won't happen.

Why not?

The King's too stubborn, almost as bad as Alanna.

Oh. OK, well, I guess I'm coming home then.

Good. I knew you wouldn't let Tortall down! I'll meet you at fief Verna in one week. Bye love.

Good bye papa. She felt him leave her mind and opened her eyes. She dropped her head in her hands and for the first time in years, the Tigress of Shang cried.

Chris walked in a half hour later and saw Kally crying. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. She cried even harder.

"What's wrong Kally?"

"Trouble at home. I-I need to go back." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." she sighed. "I think it would be best if we ended our relationship now, it only complicates things."

Chris felt cold and his mouth felt like sandpaper. "Kally, our relationship isn't complicating anything. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should lie down."

She brushed his arm away. "I feel fine and I love you, but it's not going to work out. I'm going to sleep in Jen's room; all of my stuff has been moved there already." She opened the door and glanced back, willing herself not to start crying again. She whispered good-by before leaving.

She left early the next morning before anyone else got up at a full gallop toward Tortall.

**_AN: I told you it wouldn't be 2 years! This is a sad chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. R&R! Bye guys!_**

****

**_Tigress_**


	34. The Message

**Chapter 34  The Message**

**AN: ok, I've changed something. I kno, bad Kristen, bad! lol. When Kally left Chris they were a couple days away from Galla, but now I have decided that Kally needed time to get to Tortall and win a few battles, so they were actually 3 weeks south of Cria. Kally has been in Tortall for about a week.**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

When Chris and the others reached the palace in Cria they were met by the king, Chris's father. He dismissed Jen and Izzy and led the men to one of his war rooms. On the wall was a map of the Eastern Lands. On the table was a huge map of Galla, including territory that once belonged to Scanra but was now in Gallan possession, and Tortall. Little figures on the map represented the location of both Gallan and Tortallan armies. X's portrayed battles won and O's represented battles lost. Chris felt sick to his stomach when he saw the little silver tigress figurine moving around the map, leaving O's behind her.

"As you can see, we are at war with Tortall," the king said. "We were actually winning too! But then King Jonathon asked that tramp who calls herself the Tigress to help them and she's been defeating us at every damn battle!"

"She's not a tramp," Chris said. 'Well, now I know why she left. She could have told me about this though,' he thought.

"Of course she is! Now, I know you must feel some loyalty to her because she is a Shang as well, but even _you_ must admit, women can't fight. In war, their only duty is to take care of the home and tend the wounded." the stupid king said, not seeing the fury on his son's face.

Jake saw it and put a restraining hand on his cousin's arm. "No offense Uncle, but, um, if women can't fight, why is the Tigress beating your armies?"

The king slammed his fist on the table. "Because those fools who call themselves soldiers are too afraid to take a swing at her! The cowards!"

"You would be too," Robbie muttered. The King glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Forgive me father, but once again, I disagree with you," Chris said, bringing the king's attention towards him instead of Robbie. "Those soldiers have seen her in battle. The fact that they're still following your orders and fighting against her shows that they are very brave. You won't understand because you haven't seen her, but I have. If the sound of her war cry doesn't get to you, the sight of her surely will. She's always beautiful, but in battle it's in a cold and ruthless sort of way.  She gets this evil glint in her eyes. Her horse can be one of the most vicious creatures in the Mortal Realm if you get near it and it decides it doesn't like you. Her weapons are always sharpened and shined so that the sun and the blood around her are reflected. Going against her is like committing suicide unless she feels a trace of respect for you. If she does respect you, for what ever reason, she'll actually give you a chance to defeat her before she cuts off your head with her sword. The worst part is that she's smart and has amazing instincts. If something doesn't feel right, she won't go and usually that means that an army planning to ambush her didn't get to. No, instead she takes half of her army and goes behind the enemy, blocking every escape route. Then, she gives her battle cry and attacks, leaving behind no survivors."

"Well, you seem to know a lot about her, Chris. This is why you're the only one good enough to lead the army that will defeat the Tigress once and for all. With her gone, Tortall doesn't stand a chance. We'll conquer all of it by the time winter sets in!"

"Father, I can't-"

"You can and you will. Jake, Jordan, you two are his second-in-commands. If he refuses to follow my orders, you will do it for him."

"Father-"

"If, for some reason, the Tigress is not defeated, you _all_, yes, including you Chris, will be charged of treason and your bodies will be left in Traitors' Forest for the birds. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." they answered.

"Now then, Sirs Bobert and Robert, I understand you two are the Leopard and Falcon of Shang. Would you do Galla the honor of fighting for us?"

The twins looked at each other. Bobbie was elected spokesperson.

"Forgive us Your Majesty, but Shang Warriors aren't really supposed to fight in a war between two countries unless they are from one of those countries. Therefore, being Marenite, we would be unable to fight for you without shaming ourselves, our family, our friends, and the rest of Shang."

"Ah, well, I understand. Your loyalties are in the right place. I find that admirable. Christopher, you may stay, but the rest of you are dismissed."

Chris met Jake, Jen, Alfredo, Bobbie, and Robbie in one of the libraries a couple hours later. Jake told Chris that Jen had something to say to him concerning the war with Tortall. Chris plopped down in one of the overly-stuffed armchairs and looked at his nervous cousin expectantly.

"Heh, well, um, I, that is, _She_, um…"

"Just tell him what you told us Jen, he won't murder you or anything, maybe…" Jake said.

Jen gulped. "KallytoldmeboutthewarthenightbeforesheleftbutshesaidIcouldn'ttellyousoIdidn'tandI'msorry." She took a deep breath and glanced nervously at Chris.

"Um, ok." He turned to Jake and whispered, "What did she just say?"

"Well, apparently, the night before she left, Kally slept in Jen's room."

"Yeah, I knew that. She had her stuff moved in there while we were eating dinner downstairs."

"Right. Well, Kally told Jen everything her father told her and while we were all wondering about Kally's abrupt departure, Jen knew about the war, why it started, where Kally was going, andwhy she broke it off with you, yet she didn't say a word."

Chris looked at Jen. "You knew?! And you didn't tell me. I'm your cousin!"

"She didn't tell me either, and I'm her twin!"

"I couldn't. I wanted to though, really, I did. But Kally made me swear not to until you found out from your father."

"Why did you swear in the first place?" Chris asked.

"She was so miserable. When she came to the room, she was bawling her eyes out and she wouldn't stop. I thought that if I did what she wanted she would stop."

"Did she?"

"No. She loves you Chris, she really does. She even told her father to give uncle the Dominion Jewel! She had to go back, she had no other choice."

"She could have told me."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. If anything, it would have made it worse."

"I guess."

"When are you heading out?" Robbie asked.

"A week from today. I'm supposed to go over plans with my second-in-commands tonight," he glanced at Jake. "Meet me here at seven. Tell Jordan. I'm going to clear my head." He left the room.

For two weeks the Tortallan Army had fought a war that no one wanted. Moral was low and there was no end in sight. Then the Tigress came. She led her soldiers into battle and defeated all who came across her. Tortallans rejoiced, maybe they would win this after all. The soldiers no longer went into battle reluctantly. They put there hearts into fighting. The tide had turned and now it was the Gallans who were running away, not the Tortallans. Even the most conservative knights grudgingly admitted that the Tigress was responsible for it. Now, one month after her arrival, the Gallans were pushed back almost all the way to their own border. King Jonathon IV (?) of Conte was sure of victory. His most trusted advisers, however, weren't. Spies had told them that the Prince of Galla, the Shang Griffin, was now in charge of a large force whose sole purpose was to defeat the Tigress. The Lioness and the Giant Killer tried to warn the king, but he just blew them off.

"He's the Griffin, my daughter is the Tigress. She'll kick his ass and send him crying back to daddy."

Princess Kalasin, the Shang Tigress, had heard of these rumors as well. She knew battle between them would be inevitable if the war lasted much longer. There had to be a way to end it. She did not want to lead an army against the man she loved, even if he _was_ the enemy.

Her soldiers were camped above a large valley in the Tusaine Mountains; they had just defeated a large group of Gallans under the command of the Duke of Ducalonia, Jordan's father. Her men were celebrating their victory and getting a bit drunk. Kally was in her tent thinking up ways to stop this war before a battle between Chris and herself was arranged when Keladry of Mindelan walked in, dragging a Gallan soldier behind her. Kally looked up, wanting to know why she had been disturbed.

"I took some of the men out to scout the area and we found him. He was carrying no weapons, just this," she handed Kally a folded piece of paper with a wax seal that showed a rearing Griffin. "He said he was ordered to give it to you. Neal checked it for poison, there was none."

Kally took the paper, willing her hand not to shake. It didn't work. She had a feeling she knew what was in it and she didn't want o find out if she was right. She reluctantly broke the seal and found that she was. She closed her eyes and the hand holding the message opened, dropping its contents on the ground. The mighty Tigress had fainted.

**_AN: oooo, what did it say. I think u all kno. it's not that hard to figure out. lol. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I want to say thanks to Clair-a-net, Imogenhm, and Dracorium. You guys rock my socks! Bye._**


	35. Final Showdown

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: See chp. 33 ppls!**

**AN: O come on dudes! It wasn't THAT hard to figure out what was in the note! sniff u just wanted me to go through all the trouble of thinking about and telling u what it said. Ok, anyway, y'all are awesome and I hope u like this chapter.**

the not so angry cow:** cool name, one of my friends is a cow. Well, she's not actually a cow, I just call her 1. Anyway, I hate cliffies too, unless I'm the one writing the story and I kno what's gonna happen ;P Um, I'm happy u like the fic, there are a few other good Kally fics where she doesn't just accept Jon's lameass reasons for not becoming a warrior tho. **

imogenhm: **yes, u do rock my socks…kinda. lol. Well, I'm glad u liked the suspense the chapter too! Hope ya like this one as well.**

Clair-a-net: **hmmmmm****…what did she faint from…shrugs just felt like writin it. I guess it could be from what was in the letter and to find out what that was; you'll just hafta read more won't you? smiles sweetly O, and don't worry, Kally and Chris may fight, but it won't be with anything sharp and pointy and there won't be any bloodshed.**

dracorium: **Ok, 2 things: 1) yes, I AM evil, that is why I rule over Hell :P, and 2) I can leave you hangin by….leavin u hangin! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! coughs **

**Ok, now, on with the story!**

* * *

Kel watched in horror as the princess crumpled to the floor. She cried out and let go of the man she was holding, rushing to her fallen commander's side. A few others rushed in. One of the Queenscove men-at-arms grabbed the messenger before he could escape and Neal knelt down and examined the Tigress with his Gift. He saw the crumpled piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. He read it silently and cursed.

"What is it?" Kel asked. Neal didn't answer quickly enough, so she grabbed the note out of his hand and read it aloud:

"_My Dearest Tigress,_

_My one purpose in this war is to kill you and your rag-tag army. And it will happen sooner or later, even _you_ cannot deny that. I would prefer sooner, which is why I have a proposal for you. The day after tomorrow when the sun reaches its peak, my army and myself shall be waiting for you and yours in that valley you are camped above. Since you have fewer troops than I, I shall be gracious and allow you time to call on others for aid. And, to make this more interesting, my father has decided that this shall be the final showdown. If you win, Galla shall retreat and give back the Tortallan lands it has won. If you lose, however, all of Tortall shall become part of Galla, the Dominion Jewel will be ours, and you and your miserable family shall be put to death. No pressure. Well, see you soon._

_My regards,_

_Christopher of Letrana, Crown Prince of Galla, __Griffin__ of Shang"_

"Well, shit. Looks like we're going to battle," someone said.

"Yup. Hey, Neal, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing as far as I can tell. Got any smelling salts?"

"Hmph. _You're _the healer, not me. Aren't you always supposed to have some on you in case a lady faints?"

"Well, usually in war, there are no ladies who faint and therefore, no need for the salts."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Didn't being squire to the Lioness teach you to always be prepared?"

"It was supposed o. Well, if there are no salts…Eric! Go get a bucket of water!"

"Yessir."

"Water?" Kel asked skeptically.

"It'll work. Trust me."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

Eric returned with the bucket and dubiously handed it over to Neal. Neal stood up and ushered everyone away from the princess. He then threw the water on Kally. She woke almost instantly, sputtering and cursing. Someone handed her a towel. Drying herself off, she stood and glared at Neal who still happened to be holding the bucket. He had the decency to flush before clearing his throat and asking what they were going to do.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?"

Kel held up the message. "I believe he was referring to this, Your Highness."

Kally groaned. "Well first, I get to tell my father. Then we get together and come up with a strategy. And finally, as much as I'd like to avoid it, we kill those bloody bastards." She dismissed everyone except the messenger from Galla.

"Who gave you the message?" she asked. The man remained silent. Kally sighed, "Yeah, I didn't really expect you to answer me. Go back to your prince and tell him that the Tigress accepts his invitation and sends her regards." Kally called to one of the guards outside her tent. "Have someone take this man back to wherever Kel found him. He is not to be harmed, do you understand me?" The guard nodded and escorted the other man outside. She sighed and walked over to a small writing desk and began writing a letter to her father. She told him about the message and the terms it stated then signed her name at the bottom. She left the tent and asked Kel if one of her birds could deliver a letter to the king at Fort Myrna. Kel nodded and tied the paper to the foot of one of the birds, gave it directions, and sent it off.

* * *

The next morning, the Lioness and fighters from Pirates' Swoop, Olau, and Trebond rode into camp. She gave Kally a note from her father before taking care of her horse. This is what the note said:

_Kally,_

_You have done a very good job of leading your troops and winning some very important battles. I have complete faith in you, but, this is it. The big one and I believe you need the counsel of others who have more experience. Therefore, you will not only receive the Lioness, but also Raoul and your brother. Listen to them; they have been in more wars than you have. Good Luck!_

_Your__ Father_

'Great', she thought. 'I get three people breathing down my neck while I try to come up with a way to avoid a big, bloody mess.' She sighed, this really sucked.

Raoul and her brother, along with their troops, came later that afternoon. The two of them, along with Alanna, Kel, Neal, and Dom met with Kally in her tent that evening after dinner to come up with a strategy. Kally wasn't really listening; she just nodded and murmured her agreement and certain points in the conversation. She was still trying to figure a way out of this whole mess. They left at around midnight so that they could get enough rest before tomorrow.

* * *

The day of the battle was beautiful. There were clear skies, a light breeze, and birds singing. The was no hint of the massacre to come. Kally sharpened and shined her weapons and donned her light coat of mail. The small sapphires winked under the gaze of the sun. She tied her hair back and went to meet her troops. Storm was saddled when she got to the edge of camp where the others waited. As she leaped onto her horse, she was struck with a sudden inspiration. There may be a way to avoid this after all. The tents had been taken down and the campfires were out. Over a thousand men and women were facing her, waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat.

"Don't let the beauty of the day distract you. We are here to end this war, not have tea parties. This is the battle all of us have been waiting for. It's our last chance to protect our homes, families, and our way of life. Those Gallans think they can just march right in here and we'll surrender. We will not give up without some sort of fight! Alanna, Raoul, do either of you wish to say anything?" Raoul shook his head, but Alanna rode to where Kally was and faced the soldiers.

"We shall not advance unless they advance first. We have the advantage of higher ground. It is easier to defend than it is to attack. Remember the reason we are fighting. Think of your loved ones when you see the Gallans and remember what will happen to them if we lose. When the battle starts, put your souls into it and fight for what is rightfully ours." They cheered, but quieted down when Kally put up a hand.

"You do not attack unless I give the word or, as Alanna said, they attack. You shall stay on the ridge unless the word is given for you move. If these orders are disobeyed, I shall deal with you myself. I wish you all luck today and hope to see most of you later." She ordered them to get into their positions before turning Storm around. Alanna was on her left and Raoul was on her right. Roald was somewhere near the rear and Kel was with the archers. She glanced back and, seeing the banners of Conte and other great Tortallan houses, swore she would protect all of this with as little bloodshed as possible. Then the Tigress and her army rode out to meet their enemy at the final showdown.

They rode halfway down to the floor of the valley before stopping. The Gallan army was at the floor facing them. Kally reminded everyone that they were not to move unless the enemy attacked first. She then let out a huge roar as Storm reared up. They rode over the edge of the ridge, heading straight for the enemy. Raoul stepped forward, but Alann held him back, telling him to wait and see what happens.

* * *

All of the Gallan horses, except for Trickster, tossed their heads and pranced in place nervously when the sound of a roaring tigress reached them. Trickster just flicked an ear.

The archers immediately aimed at the lone figure of the Tigress riding towards them. Christopher of Letrana held up his hand and ordered them not to fire unless he gave the word. He then told his seconds to tell all the soldiers that they were not to attack until he said so.

'What is she doing?' he thought to himself as he watched his lover riding towards his army alone. He glanced up at the Tortallans up on the ridge. 'They're just watching her try to commit suicide!' Kally had stopped about five feet in front of him. He rolled his eyes and rode towards her, signaling that his men were to stay put.

"What are you doing?" he asked once they were close enough to whisper.

"I'm trying to stop a battle from happening," was her only reply. Chris looked at her. She was still as beautiful as she was two months ago when they parted. She had a glow about her, though, that hadn't been there before. Probably from fighting. He sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight you anymore than you want to fight me. But, the only way to get out of this is for you to give my father the Dominion Jewel."

"I know. And I've tried to convince my father of that, but the argument he keeps bringing up is very good. If we give you the Jewel, it may not work for your father. If it doesn't you'll take your fury out on us because you'll think we gave you a fake. If it does work, you may still want to kill us anyway and Tortall won't have the power to stop you."

"Why wouldn't it work for my father?"

"It only works for those who are rulers or conquerors _by nature_ or for those with a complex understanding of sorcery."

"Ok. Well how about we declare a truce and hold a meeting to discuss this matter further with both of our fathers and a few of their advisors."

"Alright. We shall meet here the day after tomorrow at 10 in the morning. We should probably set a limit to the amount of people who can be present."

"Ok, um, each side brings one clerk or scribe and, um, five people, including the King and ourselves."

"Alright, so three advisors, then, plus us and our fathers, one scribe, and no bodyguards or armies."

"Ok. So, truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." She shook his hand, ignoring the little jolts of lightning that ran up her arm. He had felt it as well and raised an eyebrow. Kally just rolled her eyes and said, "see you tomorrow." She then turned Storm around and rode towards her army to give them the news.


	36. Uh oh!

**Chapter 36**

**AN: heh…been awhile hasn't it?** _chuckles nervously and scratches head, eyeing mob of angry ppl armed with torches and pitchforks_ **Um, before u kill me, pls accept my apologies and give me a head start.** _takes off running, angry mob follows_ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! EEEEEK!** _gets hit in the face with tomato_

* * *

To say King Jonathon was a bit mad would be the understatement of the year. When he was told the outcome of the battle, he was so livid, his face turned purple. One of the servants gulped nervously and managed to duck before a letter opener lodged itself in his head. The end quivered a bit and then was still. The same could not be said of the King who was shaking in rage.

"How could she do this to me?!" He let out an anguished howl. "I'm her father! She's supposed to fight for me and protect my Dominion Jewel, not give it up because she's infatuated with some guy! I always knew women shouldn't be soldiers, they're too weak and sentimental," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Jon, I didn't quite catch that last bit. Care to repeat it?" He gulped and looked towards the door where a certain Lioness and the Queen of Tortall lounged against the doorframe.

"Uh, hello ladies, you two are looking gorgeous as always…um…new shoes?" The two women looked at each other and advanced upon the nervous king after making sure the door was locked.

* * *

Two hours later, a bruised king rode out of Fort Myrna and headed for his daughter's camp carrying the Dominion Jewel in his saddle bags. Thayet and Alanna rode after him, smiling gleefully and cracking their knuckles.

* * *

The next night, after a meeting between the people who would be going to the negotiations, Kally decided to go for a walk around the perimeter of the camp. She was behind the mess tent when she heard some bushes rustling. Before she could turn around and investigate, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Relax, it's me." Her eyes widened and she turned around as the person behind her let go. She pushed him into the woods and made sure no one could see them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she whispered, furious and worried at the same time. "If you get caught Chris, I'll-" He held up a hand to silence her.

"I know, I know, you'll never speak to me again. Don't worry, no one saw me."

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk before tomorrow. Did your father agree to turn over the Jewel?"

"Yes, did your father agree to leave Tortall alone once he gets the Jewel?"

"Yeah. Um...I think you should wear a dress tomorrow…"

"A dress?" she asked, staring at him like he grew another head.

"Yeah, you know. A dress. One of those flowing, colorful things court ladies seem to love."

"I know what a dress is!" She snapped. "Why the hell should I wear one? I'm a Shang Warrior, not some cream puff!"

"Gallans are very conservative. I mean, it's hard enough for my father and his advisors to accept the fact that you, a 'mere woman', his words not mine, defeated some of his best fighters. But, a woman wearing breeches, well…that would be a little too much for him to comprehend. He might have a heart attack and I really don't want to become King anytime soon."

Kally groaned. "Do I gotta?" she whined.

"Yes, you gotta. And if the Lioness is coming she'll need to wear a dress too."

"But-"she was cut off by the sound of footsteps and Roald's voice calling her. She glanced back and saw her brother coming through the foliage, eyes widening, she turned towards Chris only to find that he was no longer there. She sighed, shook her head, and went to meet her brother.

* * *

The next morning dawned nice and gloomy, resembling Kally's current mood as she mumbled and put her hair up in a twisty, horsetail-type dealio. Thayet came into the tent as she let out a frustrated growl. The queen sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked over to help her daughter with her hair. Alanna walked out from behind the changing screen just as Thayet finished Kally's hair. Thayet clucked her tongue and attacked Alanna's coppery curls.

"The things I do for diplomacy," the angry Lioness muttered.

Kally sniffed. "The things _I_ do for _love_." She looked at the array of face paint with disgust before picking up a brush and applying some.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," the queen said.

"Yeah, one day you'll get pregnant and start puking your guts out."

Thayet frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "You're not helping, 'Lanna."

"It doesn't matter," Kally said as she put down a lip brush and surveyed her work in the mirror. She turned toward Alanna and her mother. "We look good enough, let's go."

Alanna pulled herself out of Thayet's grasp, smoothed he hair and dress, and followed Kally out the tent. The two walked over to where the horses were saddled and the men were waiting. Gary, Roald, Jon, and the scribe were already mounted on their horses. Gary and Roald hid their smiles behind their hands while Jon merely looked at his Champion and Daughter and nodded his acceptance, gesturing for them to mount. Kally turned her attention towards the horses and the servants waiting to help her mount and frowned. Alanna let out enough curses to turn the servants' faces red. Gary and Roald started laughing, but were silenced with an icy glare from Kally. She muttered about stupid men and stupid skirts as she walked towards Storm who was wearing a sidesaddle. She let one of the servants help her up and rearranged her skirts before glaring at her father. King Jon cleared his throat and they were off. They were at the edge of camp when an out of breath Thayet stepped in front of them and glared at her husband.

"You forgot something, Jon," she said as she held up a small box. The king cursed as Alanna and Kally turned to glare at him again. Thayet smirked as she handed the ornate box to a snickering Gary. Jon slumped in his saddle as they started forward. As he passed her, his wife scolded him and told him to sit up straight and stop pouting. Kally smiled at her mother as she passed and could have sworn Thayet winked.

* * *

The company arrived outside of a huge tent half an hour later. Kally reluctantly let the servants help her down but Alanna just snapped and jumped down.

"They're just doing their job," Kally muttered as she patted her hair and smoothed her skirts. Alanna just glared at her. Kally rolled her eyes as they filed in one by one, with her father in front and the scribe and servants in the rear.

The Gallans stood as they entered and the Tortallans arranged themselves behind the chairs on their side of the rectangle table. Alanna was on the far left with Gary beside her. King Jon was in the center and Roald, as his heir, was at his right side. Kally stood behind the first chair on the right side of the table. She met Chris's eyes and they bowed respectfully to each other Shang-style. Introductions were made before everyone took their seats. From right to left the Gallans were: Lord Balthasar of Diamond Crest, Duke Simon of Ducalonia, King Edward of Galla, Chris, and finally, Duke James of Silver Forest.

Servants put fruit and some other food on the table as they all sat and the scribes got set up. Kally sniffed the air and her stomach twisted. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Are-are those strawberries? Heh…excuse me," she pushed herself out of her chair and ran out of the tent, leaving a very puzzled group behind her.

"I thought she loved strawberries," Chris muttered.

"I thought so too. She did look a little green though," Roald said.

King Jon looked at King Edward. "Please excuse my daughter's rude behavior. She usually isn't like that. Alanna, go after her." He waited until Alanna was gone before saying, "Well, now that the women are gone, let's get down to business. Peanuts?" He asked, offering the other man a bowl. Edward nodded appreciatively and grabbed a handful.

"Good, good. I thought we were going to have to talk business in front of _them_. Pity about your daughter though."

"Yes, well, shall we?"

"Of course, of course." Chris looked at the tent flap worriedly before shrugging and leaning forward to join the negotiations.

* * *

Alanna heard retching as she neared some bushes. She frowned and started forward. She came upon Kally a minute later, bent over and puking. Kally straightened and gasped when she saw Alanna. Alanna handed the princess a handkerchief and looked at her considering what the sudden illness might mean.

"How far did you and the Griffin actually go?" Kally stiffened and paled, giving Alanna the answer she feared.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Kally asked as Alanna cursed.

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter if I tell or don't. In a couple months it'll be obvious. Goddess, Kally! Didn't you use protection!? And don't say you didn't know there was such a thing, I seem to recall a very interesting conversation you, your mother, and I had."

"Of course I used protection! Why? What makes you think I didn't?"

"Hmmm…let's see…getting sick after just smelling a food you once loved, puking, mood swings, and I seem to recall Kel telling me that you fainted a while back for no apparent reason. Oh, and let's not forget that I _am_ a healer and I can sense these things."

"What things? You don't think I'm…No, that's impossible! I can't be! I made sure every time we-" her eyes widened and she shook her head before she bent over suddenly and started retching again. Alanna held Kally's hair until she was done then handed back the handkerchief.

"Wait here. I'll go get you some water," Alanna turned back towards the tent and felt Kally grasp her arm.

"Don't tell father," she pleaded. "Not yet at least. We need to end this war."

"And we will. Right after your father and I get that lousy son of bitch who impregnated you to agree to marriage."

"Alanna, please! Don't! I-I'll talk to Chris later. Promise me you won't say anything."

"Oh, fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Alanna walked back into the tent and the men jumped back. She stared at them suspiciously and was about to question them before she remembered Kally and her predicament. Alanna just shook her head, grabbed some water, and told one of the servants to get rid of the strawberries before she walked back outside.

Kally took the water and tried, with little success, to rinse the taste of bitter acid out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the handkerchief and put it in one of her father's saddlebags as she walked by the horses.

The sight that met the two women was very puzzling. A document was being signed by the two kings and their advisors. Kally frowned as she took her seat, surprised and a bit disappointed that they were done already.

"Oh, Kally, good. You're back. I trust everything was taken care of?" She nodded at her father, very confused.

"Sign this," her father ordered as he handed her the document; it was a peace treaty. A scribe rushed forward and handed her a quill and ink bottle. She held up her hand when he tried to show her where to sign.

"Let me read it first," she murmured. She frowned as she read the terms and glared at Alanna who had, by that time, heard from Gary what the treaty asked for. Alanna shook her head and shrugged. Kally looked at Chris, who was slumped in his chair looking very disappointed, and raised a brow. He met her gaze, winked, and mouthed the words, 'act disappointed' before going back to his pouting. Kally caught on and hid a grin. If her father wanted to think he was punishing her, she'd let him. She frowned at the paper once more before turning to Jon who was watching her with interest.

"I refuse to accept these terms," she said petulantly.

Her father smirked and his eyes gleamed in triumph before his face went blank, void of any emotion.

"Too bad. You're going to have to."

"But-but," she sniffed, hoping her father thought she was holding back tears. "I don't wanna get married to _him_!" She let out a wail.

Jon raised a brow. "Why not? I thought you _loved_ him. That _is_ why we're here isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean I want to throw my life away by marrying some idiot you think is 'acceptable'," She frowned. "I'm still trying to get over the last guy you betrothed me to and I refuse to be trapped in a similar situation."

"Well, that's just too bad because _I _am the king _and_ your father. You have no choice but to agree to the terms stated and sign the damned treaty." Kally pouted and picked up the pen. She was just about to sign, or so they thought, when she looked up and stared at the King of Galla.

"You did make sure it was the real Jewel didn't you? Because I know my father, and he was very reluctant to give it up. He even tried to leave it at the camp this morning. I will not get myself trapped in an undesirable situation if the war starts up again because _papa_ gave you a fake." King Jon glared at his daughter and Edward looked between them. He cleared his throat.

"She-uh- has a point there, Jon. I would like to see the Jewel."

Muttering under his breath about headstrong daughters and how he'd like to kill them all, Jon motioned for Gary to open the small box. The Jewel lay on a satin pillow of sapphire blue that had the Conte crest stitched in silver silk.

King Edward reverently reached toward the Dominion Jewel and picked it up. It lay there, the sunlight coming through the open tent flap making it shine dully. Nothing happened. Edward frowned and shook it. Still nothing. The Duke of Ducalonia, a skilled mage, took it from his King's open hand and examined it.

"It's either real or a very good fake. Of course, with a black-robed mage living in your palace it shouldn't be too hard to make a false stone. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

Jon opened his mouth in outrage, but before he could say a word, Kally spoke quietly.

"Let Chris see it."

Everyone looked at her weirdly, but did as she said. The Dominion Jewel barely touched Chris's fingertips before it blazed to life and rose in front of his face. His eyes widened as he reached up and held it in his hand.

"A king by nature as well as birth," Alanna said. The others nodded dumbly.

"Well, I guess it is the real thing then," Edward said, a bit disappointed that it hadn't worked for him.

Kally smirked as she signed the treaty. "Maybe this marriage thing won't be so bad after all." She reached towards the Jewel and Chris handed it to her. The inner fire kept burning as the Jewel flew circled lazily around her head.

"You always did have a way with that thing," Roald muttered.

Jon nodded his assent. "I swear the earth shook and that thing came to life when you were born."

Kally rolled her eyes and handed it back to Chris who cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged in response.

"Well, now that that's over with…let's have lunch," Gary said.

"Oh yes, let's!" King Edward agreed.

As the servants brought in trays lined with food and one huge thing of pork, Kally's eyes widened and she turned a bit green. She was out of the tent before anyone could even blink. They all stared at the swaying tent flap before turning toward Alanna. She shrugged and started piling food onto her plate. The others happily followed her example and were to busy to notice the other royal Shang leave his seat and walk out.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter. I might revise it or something. Well, review please. I'll try to get the next one up b4 Monday. I'd also like to thank Andrea, PurpleNinjaWarrior, CatsoGirl, imogenhm, falcon, and Destiny Hunter for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Bye.**


End file.
